Don't Fall in Love
by floraqueen14
Summary: It was the only rule they had, not to get caught up with their victims. But sometimes you can't help it if you're attracted to someone. ON PERMANATE HIATUS! Don't bother to read. Pairings: 411, Zemyx, AkuRoku and with mentions of SoRiku, XemSai and Cleon
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest non one-shot. For those of you who are readers of Don't Be Racist, don't worry I'm going to continue writing it. I just had to put something out while I work on the latest chapter. This is a little different from Don't Be Racist. For one, its kind of AU and kind of not. I haven't decided fully on what it is. Okay, the family came out of a comic where Demyx tells Vexen that they're brothers, on account that they both control water, basically, and are both blond. I decided to add Roxas because he was blond also but left Larxene and Luxord out becuase I have other plans for them.

Pairings: 411, AkuRoku and Zemyx, with mentions of SoRiku, Xemnas/Saix and Cleon.

My acknowledgments will all be in the next chapter of Don't be Racist, but I don't know when I'll get it out.

Trumpets blared as courtly heads turned toward wooden blue double doors. The stately procession moved slowly down the crimson carpet. Exotic dancers garbed in beautiful silks waltzed down the pathway followed by peacocks dressed in iridescent feathers. Following the birds, came the crown prince, an incredibly handsome boy whose blond hair was partially up and partially down.. His face was partially hidden by a blue and black checkered mask which complimented the puffy aqua blue shirt, black vest and loose blue pants. Behind him, came his older brother, a thin looking man, whose blond hair usually fell past his shoulder. Today, it was help up in a ponytail as its owner's green eyes glared out of a jet black mask that had orange feathers on the bridge of the nose. The rest of the man's attire consisted of a black tuxedo and horrid orange shoes. Behind him, came the youngest of the three, the black sheep of the family. Although today he was blushing furiously behind a white feathered mask. On top of this boy's short blond hair sat a white tiara. To compliment the tiara, the boy also wore a long sleeved white dress. The crown prince, in all his blue glory plopped ungracefully on to his throne then waved his hand to his brothers to sit on either side of him. He smirked as his siblings glared at him, then nodded to a man standing nearby.

" The birthday celebration for crown prince Demyx will now begin."The man announced in a squeaky voice, causing some of the party goers to snicker into their hands. Demyx winced.

" Thank you for that intro, Chip." He said and the music started playing. Demyx turned to his younger brother, who sat to his left." Come on, Roxas. Why don't you dance?" He asked with a smile. Roxas glared at him.

" When Vexen and I said we would help cheer you up, we didn't you mean you could dress us up!" Roxas said angrily.

" But it's my birthday." Demyx said whined with a pout.

" I don't care if its raining hailstones the size boulders. I'm never doing this again!" Vexen exclaimed. Demyx pouted again and turned to his older brother.

" Oh, come on, Vex, not you too?" Demyx said pitifully.

" You act surprised." Vexen said sarcastically. " I'm dressed up like a fucking penguin, Demyx. How can you think I would willingly do this again?" Demyx shrugged and slumped down in his throne. Vexen scowled behind his mask. "Don't slouch. Remember you're a prince." Demyx rolled his eyes.

" Just because you're my advisor doesn't mean you need to advise me." Demyx said with a laugh. Roxas frowned.

" Uh, Demyx, the advisor is supposed to advise." He said.

" Shut up, Cinderella!" Demyx snapped at him. " I know that. I was just joking. Now why don't you run along and go find some cute boys for us?" Demyx suggested. Roxas scowled and got up, wavering on his heels, causing both Vexen and Demyx to laugh quietly behind him as he stepped down the marble steps into the crowd. The people around him swayed gracefully with the music. Roxas walked through the crowd searching for anyone who looked remotely interesting. Unbeknownst to the blond or his brothers, someone found him to be interesting. A redhead wearing a jet black mask stood in the shadow of a pillar.

" Look at them all. Dancing happily in their attire of the finest cloths in all the universe while people are starving the streets." A slate haired boy spat as he looked with disgust through a silver mask.

" Those pampered princes have invited everyone from every world." the red head noted.

" Everyone, except us, right, Axel?" a pink haired boy asked, wearing a green and bright pink mask. Axel smiled.

" Right, Marluxia. It's time we put an end to these stupid blonds." He said.

" Excuse me, but I'm also a blond." a girl said as her dark green eyes glared out of a golden mask.

" Sorry, Larx. I didn't mean you. You're the exception to the rule." Axel said with a wink to her.

" Whatever, let's just get this over with." The slate-haired boy said.

" Woah, Zexion. You see someone you like?" Axel asked with a wink. Zexion was thankful the mask hid his blush.

" No, Axel. I just don't like being here. The guards could come back any moment." He said firmly.

" Don't worry, little one." Marluxia purred in his ear. Zexion shoved the pink-head away. "Axel's covered the surveillance. The guards are too busy fucking each other to care." The pink head said with a chuckle. Axel watched as Prince Demyx stood up from his throne and disappeared into the crowd. Prince Vexen followed sometime later. Axel smiled as he watched 'Princess' Roxas flounder in the crowd as the band played faster music.

" All right let's move out." He said to the others. They nodded and separated. Axel made his way over to Roxas who was trying to dance without stepping on his dress. Axel stopped just short of Roxas, seeing Demyx and Vexen standing a little ways away laughing at their younger brother. Roxas glared at them then turned his back to him as he lifted his skirt and stormed off. Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene kept watch over the older brothers while Axel made a beeline for Roxas.

" Excuse me, sir. Would you like to dance?" Axel asked tapping the other boy on the shoulder. Roxas whirled around.

" For the last time, Demyx, I'm not gi-" He stopped after seeing Axel and stared dumbstruck at the redhead. _He's hot. _Roxas thought as he looked the red head up and down. " Sure." Roxas stammered. The red head smiled at him and held out a hand. Roxas took it and Axel led him to a more open space to dance. Axel kept his eyes on the blond in front of him, smiling when he saw Roxas' ears redden when Axel held him close. At the end of their third dance together, Axel lean forward to kiss Roxas on the lips. _Almost there._ Axel thought, when Demyx ran up to them and threw his arms around Roxas.

" Roxas, no!" He screeched. Roxas unbalanced by his brother's sudden appearance and hug fell over onto the floor where Demyx let him stay. Vexen walked over to them shaking his head sadly at Demyx.

" I'm sorry. Please forgive him. He isn't feeling well today." Vexen murmured apologetically. Axel smiled a charming smile.

" I'm feeling fine, Vex. I was just looking out for Roxas' lip-ginity." Demyx sputtered.

" What?" Vexen and Roxas asked at the same time.

" Gods, he's drunk." Vexen groaned as Demyx swayed slightly.

" I thought you were watching him?" Roxas asked angrily.

" I was. At least I thought I was. Demyx, where did you get alcohol?" Vexen questioned.

" From this really hot guy with pink hair." Demyx murmured before falling on top of Roxas. Roxas let out a shout of indignation as he tried to shove his older brother off of him. Vexen sighed and leaned over Demyx

"come on, let's get you to bed." Vexen said with a scowl before snapping his fingers. Two guards appeared. " Fetch some servants to take the prince to his chamber." Vexen ordered. The guards nodded and walked off. Roxas succeeded in pushing Demyx off and stood up with help from Axel.

" Let's go dance elsewhere." Roxas said to him. Axel nodded and the two walked off. Axe's jade green eyes glittered from behind his mask. Their plan was working perfectly. He and Roxas walked down a corridor and entered an exotic garden.

" Marluxia would love this." Axel murmured.

" Who's Marluxia?" Roxas asked. Axel started, not even realizing he had said that out loud. He recovered his cool, quickly.

" A friend of mine who loves flowers." Axel said easily with a smile.

" So what's your name?"Roxas asked edging close to Axel. Axel's easy smile turned into one of cockiness.

" What ever you want me to be." He said looking directly in to Roxas' eyes. The blond blushed again. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw Zexion engaging Vexen in conversation. Axel then leaned forward to remove Roxas' mask. Roxas put a hand over Axel's.

" No, you remove yours first." Roxas said. Axel smirked.

" Yes, my prince." He said silkily and reached up to remove the jet black mask. At that moment an alarm went off. Axel's head whipped up and his eyes widened as he saw guards pouring into the dance hall. Axel watched Marluxia and Larxene hide while Zexion made his way over to Axel.

" Axel, lose the kid." Zexion said urgently. Roxas frowned.

" How dare you speak about me that way." He said angrily. Zexion shoot the blond a frosty glare that could have frozen fire.

" Let's go." Zexion said softly looking at Axel. Axel nodded and then kissed Roxas on the cheek.

" See ya, Cinderella." He whispered before he and Zexion disappeared into the crowd. Roxas stood there with a hand on his cheek and smiled. The guards found him there and quickly hurried him inside.

* * *

Roxas was sitting in Demyx's room with Vexen while the captain paced back and forth. 

"Shit! How did this happen?" the guard snarled as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

" Sephiroth, it's okay." Roxas said gently. " Nothing bad happened."

" What do you mean, nothing bad happened? Your majesty, someone gave the crown prince alcohol. You know what that does to him. He'll be loopy all day tomorrow." Sephiroth groaned.

" Personally, I think he was born with wine in his veins." Sephiroth's second in command said, winking at Roxas. The blond smiled.

" Respect your rulers, Sora." Sephiroth snapped angrily. Sora frowned at him then stood to attention when the captain turned to glare at him. " Now, your majesties, I suggest you stay inside the palace for now. Who ever drugged the prince may do the same to you." Sephiroth warned. Roxas yawned. _All these precautions bore_ _me _he thought. Vexen nodded.

" Thank you, Sephiroth. You'll be sure to post guards outside our bedrooms, correct?" Vexen asked. Sephiroth nodded stiffly. Vexen nodded in return and Sephiroth left. Roxas stood up with a sigh.

" Well, that was certainly a waste of my time. I'm going to bed." he said waving to Vexen. The other blond waved back and turned away to frown at Demyx, sleeping innocently in his periwinkle blue bed. Sora left with Roxas and the two walked together back to Roxas' room. " So why was Sephiroth all testy?" Roxas asked after a while. Sora giggled.

" He caught me and Riku." Sora answered simply. Roxas groaned.

" Again?" He asked. Sora nodded with a bright smile.

" Yep. He looked really mad this time." He said then suddenly frowned. " You think it might be because of his ex?" Roxas shrugged.

" Probably. You've seen the way he looks at Cloud."

" Yeah, but wait 'til he finds out about Leon."

" oh, then he'd flip his lid!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora laughed again.

" I would love to see that." He said happily.

" So what's your punishment?"

" Cleaning out the stables"

"That's not so bad."

" And clean up after the party." Sora added. Roxas winced.

" The party supposed to last for two more days." He said.

" And we can't be near each other for a week." Sora said finally. Roxas laughed and Sora pouted.

" It would serve the of you right for going at it like rabbits. Maybe, everyone would get some sleep for once." Roxas said, smiling.

" That's big talk coming from a virgin." Sora said slyly. Roxas colored slightly.

" I'm not a virgin." He growled. Sora laughed.

" Next thing I know, you're going to tell me you're going to see that hot red head I saw you with." Sora said. Roxas stared at him.

" How did you know?" He asked.

" I saw Demyx glomp you then saw you walk off with that red head. He was hot enough to make Riku jealous." Sora exclaimed. Roxas just rolled his eyes at this comment.

" Anyone can make Riku jealous. Even that one girl, Kairi." He said. Sora nodded his head.

" Yeah, but that red head was still hot."

" You're right." Roxas admitted.

" did you get his name?"

" No, he left before I could ask him. Wait, i do know his name. Before he left, some kid walked up to him and said 'Axel, lose the kid'"

" You know, I think his name is Axel." Sora said sarcastically. Roxas frowned at him.

" I wonder where he went." He mused.

" Why?" Sora asked, then smiled. " Do you like him?" Roxas blushed.

" Maybe. " He murmured.

" Slow down, Cinderella. You just met the guy. You don't know what he does or anything." Sora warned.

" I know." Roxas said with as sigh. " But that just makes me want to learn more about him. For all we know, he may be a prince." Sora raised and eyebrow.

" Okay." He said slowly. " How about we get you out of that dress before you start thinking up names for your kids?" Sora suggested pulling at one of the sleeves of Roxas' dress. Roxas giggled, earning a frightened look from Sora before the brunette pushed the blond into Roxas' room. Roxas stumbled back over snow white carpet and collapsed in a satin heap near his bed. Sora helped him out of the dress and into nightclothes. Sora was Roxas' guard and friend so it wasn't hard to get the dress off and better clothes on. Plus, Sora had Riku, and with a boyfriend like Riku, Sora would never need to think about anyone else. Now if only Roxas had someone like Riku.

* * *

Axel and Zexion slipped into a back alley after sneaking out of the palace. Zexion rapped lightly on a small wooden door which opened almost immediately. Axel checked behind them before ducking after Zexion into a small tavern. Larxene and Marluxia along with a blue haired man, who Marluxia was flirting shamelessly with, were sitting in a large booth. The blue head looked disgusted with Marluxia's advances and stood up abruptly when he saw Axel and Zexion walk over. 

" Axel, Zexion, there you are. I was worried you wouldn't show." The blue head said side stepping Marluxia. Axel nodded to the blue head.

" Nice to know you were worried, Saix. Although, I have to ask if it was more from greed than compassion." Axel said smoothly. Saix scowled.

" You know I don't care about the money." He said.

" I wasn't talking about the money. I was talking about the one who handles the money. Our boss." Axel said with a smirk when Saix blushed.

" Just tell Xemnas you like him." Zexion said calmly as he sat down beside Marluxia and slapped away the hand that ventured to rest on his thigh.

" No, you know the rule. Don't get involved with the client or the prey." Saix said stubbornly.

" But Xemnas isn't a client or victim." Larxene pointed out.

" Besides, if you don't, Marluxia wont stop messing with you." Axel reminded him.

" Why don't we just get Marluxia someone, then?" Saix suggested.

" No can do. You know Marly goes through guys like a sick man goes through tissues." Larxene answered. Marluxia winced.

" Thanks for the comparison, Larx." He said. Larxene smiled.

" That reminds me." Axel said and walked over to Marluxia before thumping him on the head.

" Ow, what was that for?" Marluxia asked angrily as eh rubbed his head.

" That for getting seen, you idiot. That prince remembered you because of your pink hair. It won't be long before they catch us all." Axel hissed.

" What do I care? Zexion has the worst recored out of all of us." Marluxia said with a snort.

" If I go down, fairy boy, I'm taking you with me." Zexion hissed in his ear. Marluxia paled, even in the warm tavern and nodded.

"Point taken."he murmured meekly. Zexion nodded before settling back against the booth while sipping a hot cup of tea. Actually, it was Marluxia's but the pink head was much too frightened to correct him. Saix unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the table, as the others gathered around him.

" Okay, the plan is simple. Infiltrate the castle, steal the crown and return it to Maleficent. " Saix explained.

" Easier said than done. Does Xemnas know what he's asking when he gives us these assignments?" Axel asked with a frown.

" I'm sure he does." Saix said uneasily.

" That's bull shit, Saix, and you know it. That bastard doesn't care two shits if we live or die." Zexion exploded.

" What's wrong with you?" Larxene asked as everyone stared at Zexion.

" I don't want to go back to that hellhole they call a palace." the smallest man said quietly.

" Well you're going to have to suck it up, Zexion." Came a voice behind them. Saix whirled around.

"Xemnas, I didn't know we had kept you waiting." The blue head said hurriedly folding up the paper. Xemnas held up one light brown hand before nodding his head to one of the men behind him. The man, whose black and white striped hair was held up in a ponytail, closed and locked the door to the tavern.

" Sit down." Xemnas said waving a hand to nearby chairs. Axel nodded and he and Saix sat down near the booth. Xemnas calmly sat down in a chair in front of them.

" So what's the deal, Xemmy?" Marluxia asked. Xemnas raised an eyebrow then sighed.

" I suppose it's better than Axel's nickname." He said. Then grew serious. " Our client is now offering 1 million munny for the crown." He said looking at them all. The pony tailed man leaned against the door as his one golden eye widened at this latest news.

" She must really want this." Zexion mused. " Why?"

" That's not our problem."Marluxia snorted.

" It may be." Zexion insisted.

" Zexion, if we picked which clients we'd serve because of our morals" Xemnas began and was accompanied by snickers at the word 'morals'. " Then we'd be dirt poor. This is a million munny. I know you'd like new books." Zexion sighed.

" I wish there was another way." He said gloomily.

" You think we chose to be poor?" Larxene asked. " Hell no. no one ever chooses to be poor. Now if you want to think about morals, imagine the look of horror on that princeling's face when he realizes his precious crown is gone." Larxene said with a wicked smile. Zexion smiled too.

" I can imagine that." He said wickedly.

" Good. Now everyone understand the plan?"

"What plan? We're basically going into the belly of the beats to get a piece of gold and velvet." Marluxia muttered. Xemnas frowned at him and he fell silent.

" Okay, if this goes well, all of us should have full pockets for a month." Xemnas said with a smile. The others nodded. Xemnas than stood up. " Come on, Xigbar. We have work to do." He said to the pony tailed man. Xigbar smiled at him.

" Finally some action." He said as Xemnas left. Xigbar turned back to Saix and winked. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on him." He said and left. Saix's eyes widened as the meaning Xigbar's statement sunk in. He nearly jumped out of his seat. He would have if Axel, Marluxia and Zexion had grabbed him.

"Chill, blue. He was only joking. If anything its your fault for making your crush so obvious." Larxene said, sounding bored as she drank from a mug of ale. Ginger ale. Saix scowled and he was released.

" It's not that obvious. Xemnas hasn't acknowledged me once." He said gloomily.

" Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move." Zexion suggested.

" Maybe." Saix said simply.

" Lighten up. Why don't we make this interesting? Saix, I'll make you a deal." Axel said digging into his pocket. " I bet you that i can get the youngest prince to fall in love with me and if I do, you have to confess to Xemnas." Axel declared slapping 20 munny on the table. Saix raised an eyebrow.

" How will we know when you've won?" He asked.

" When I've slept with him, of course." Axel said without batting an eye.

" Of course."Saix said and rolled his gold eyes. " I'll give you a month. If you lose, not only do you have to give me half of your share from, this mission, but you also have to sleep with Marluxia." He said with a smirk. Axel, Zexion and Larxene, stared in horror at Saix. Axel even recoiled in revulsion.

" Saix, how could you hate me that much?" He asked. " I could get syphilis or yellow fever." He exclaimed. Marluxia frowned at him.

" I'm not as dirty as you think. And besides, yellow fever isn't an STD." He snapped.

" You would know." Larxene said with a laugh. Zexion shook his head.

" Okay everyone. We should get a good night's rest. If we're to infiltrate the castle we'll need all kinds of info. I think Marluxia, Axel and I should go ahead and earn their trust before letting Saix and Larxene in." He suggested.

"Why, shrimp?" Larxene asked looking annoyed. Zexion winced at the nickname.

" You and Saix are the clean up crew for a reason. Anyone who saw you could automatically point you out. Besides, if Marluxia appears on the day we strike, they'll heighten security." He explained with a shrug. The others nodded then one by one snook out of the tavern in the dark and quiet night.

* * *

Roxas was jerked awake the next morning, out of a particularly enjoyable dream involving a certain red head, by his brothers. Well, actually, Demyx. Vexen stood by the door smiling in amusement at Demyx's antics. 

" Roxas, wake up!" Demyx whined as he jumped up and down on Roxas' bed. Roxas sat up quickly and dealt Demyx a punched to the stomach that knocked him off the bed. " What was that for?" Demyx asked darkly.

" That was for making me wear that dress you, bastard." Roxas hissed as he climbed out of bed. Demyx grinned.

" Vexen already got me for that." He said sheepishly. " But it was my birthday and I enjoyed it. Anyway, who's Axel?" He asked. Roxas froze just short of his closet.

" What?" He asked trying not to let his voice squeak. Demyx and Vexen exchanged glances.

" Axel. You were muttering his name when we came to wake you up." Vexen said as he raised an eyebrow.

" No, Vex, he wasn't muttering anything. He was _moaning_ it." Demyx said with laugh. Roxas felt his cheeks heat and buried his head in the closet. " I think little Roxy's embarrassed." Demyx cooed from his seat on the floor.

" I think little Roxy has a crush." Vexen said with a smirk.

" Shut up." Roxas yelled, his voice muffled by the clothes.

"Why? It would be good for you, squirt. Vexen's supposed to be the only virgin in the family." Demyx said another laughed as he rolled away to avoid being kicked by his older brother.

" Shut up. I don't know why you're so happy you lost yours when you were 17." Vexen said with a scowl.

" Hey, Roxas is 17." Demyx said in excitement. Roxas threw a shoe at Demyx's head, but the blond ducked and the offending shoe hit Vexen instead.

" I'm 19, idiot." Roxas shouted as he whirled around. Vexen tossed the boot back at Roxas, looking slightly disgusted.

" Why haven't you had that cleaned? There's manure on it." He said with sniff.

" Nothings wrong with manure." Roxas said with a frown.

" Everything wrong with cow dung." Vexen said with a wrinkle of his pale nose.

" Cheer up, penguin." Demyx said happily, earning a glare from Vexen. " Winter's almost here. One more month and the air will be cold."

" It's not coming fast enough." Vexen grumbled. Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled out civilian clothing.

" Roxas, you're not going out again, are you?" Demyx whined. Roxas nodded simply.

" Yeah I-" He began when someone knocked on the door. " Come in." Roxas called as Demyx grabbed Vexen and pushed him into the closet. The door opened and a tall red head entered. He had familiar jade green eyes, bright red hair and wore a thin red shirt and black pants that clung tightly to his body. Roxas couldn't stop his eyes from wandering up and down the man's body.

" Your majesty." The man said in a smooth voice. Roxas practically swooned when the man spoke. But he didn't when he realized he heard the voice before. He stepped closer and peered up at the man's eyes. There was something familiar about them. It was the man's triangular black tattoos that brought his name to Roxas' lips.

" Axel?" He asked hesitantly. Axel smiled.

" I'm glad you remember me, Prince Roxas." He said with another bow.

" What are you doing here?" Roxas trying not to let the excitement show in his voice.

" I work here." Axel said. Roxas couldn't help showing his disappointment.

" Oh." He said simply. Axel frowned.

" Is something wrong?" He asked.

" I just thought you may have come here to..." Roxas trailed off as he looked everywhere but at Axel.

" To see you? But, I did come here to see you." Axel said. Roxas looked at him with surprise.

" Really?" He asked eagerly.

" Yes." Axel murmured and leaned forward to kiss him. Roxas stepped forward to meet his kiss when Demyx stumbled out of the closet. Axel scowled as he pulled away with out even kissing Roxas. Roxas frowned in disappointment and glared at Demyx and Vexen, who stepped calmly out of the closet while straightening his wrinkled white shirt.

" So you're Axel." Demyx exclaimed as he bounded up and stuck out a hand. Axel shook it firmly. Roxas frowned when he saw Demyx smile. This wasn't one the blond's normal happy smiles. No, Roxas knew these smiles meant death or at least humiliation. He wasn't disappointed. " Roxas has told us so much about you." Axel raised an eyebrow.

" Really? We only just met." He said as he released Demyx's hand.

" Oh, you should hear the way he talk about you. Why, he wouldn't shut up! All he could say was your name, poor parrot." Demyx said as he shook his head sadly. Roxas silently pleaded to Vexen to help while the other blond smirked and sat down on the untidy bed.

" Really? What does he say?" Axel asked, the inevitable question.

" Well all he can say is your name." Demyx explained.

" No, Demyx, I wouldn't say he says Axel's name, more like.. What would you call it?" Vexen spoke up. Roxas stared in horror at Vexen while Demyx smiled.

" Oh yes, he _moans_ your name." Demyx said with a wink. " So take good care of him." And with that the flamboyant blond left the room followed by a chuckling Vexen. Roxas turned away from Axel, groaning softly. He turned back around when he heard Axel laugh.

" He is a very interesting individual, isn't he?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. Axel stepped up to him and slipped a hand under Roxas' chin to hold his head up. " But not as interesting as you." He murmured before pulling away and leaving the room. Roxas was left standing in his room holding a dark brown shirt in his hand, feeling very confused, happy and angry all at the same time.

* * *

Demyx whistled as he walked though the halls of the palace. Vexen had wandered off somewhere. But that wasn't the least of his worries. He had all the servants running ragged to entertain the diplomats from the other worlds who thought they could spend all of Demyx's hard earned tax money. Well, the blond ruler had something planned for these insolent dogs. Demyx's train of thought was ground to a screeching halt when a man passed him. Demyx's sea green eyes followed as the man walked purposely down the hallway in front of him. The man had slate colored hair, but the most impressing thing was how short he was. Demyx decided to find out his name and ran after him. Placing a hand on the man's shoulder caused him to whirl around unexpectedly and knock Demyx over. The blond sat startled on the floor, wondering what happened. 

" I'm sorry." The man said simply and held out a hand. Demyx took it and marveled at the slim fingers until he was pulled up.

" Thanks. What's your name?" Demyx asked looking the man up and down. Now Demyx could see his face, well part of his face was concealed by his hair which covered the right side of his head.

" Zexion." The man said simply. _Attitude aside, this guy is hot!_ Demyx thought. Zexion bowed and then left without another word. Demyx decided to follow, forgetting all about the foreign diplomats in favor of this new servant.

Marluxia followed Vexen as he walked through the hallways of the castle, down to the basement. C_reepy. _Marluxia thought as Vexen stopped by a door. Vexen walked stiffly down creaky wooden steps into a black abyss. Marluxia poured a special solution meant to soften wood then followed after Vexen. Vexen proved to be a _very boring _person. Marluxia thought. All he did was sit in front of beakers with a clipboard and write down things. Sometime later, Vexen got up and left. Marluxia waited then followed after him. Just as Marluxia was thinking about ditching the blond in favor of one of his brothers, he suddenly found himself pinned against a wall with a foot long syringe at his neck.

" I thought I had shadow." Vexen hissed glaring at Marluxia through emerald green eyes. Marluxia could only gap at him.

" How?" He whispered.

" My stairs always creak. They didn't creak when I went back up so I knew something had to be up." Vexen explained gently pushed the end of the syringe so that a bead of ice blue liquid appeared on the tip. " I'm warning you. Stop what ever you're doing and get the hell out of here. If I catch you again, I'll inject this poison into your skin."

" What kind of poison is it?" Marluxia asked intrigued despite his situation. Vexen looked surprised. No one had ever asked what kind of poison he had.

"Grayanotoxin." He said. Marluxia smiled.

" How did you manage to isolate that? Did you use honey or the rhododendrons themselves?" He asked, intrigued. Vexen looked very confused now.

" How did you know that? Were you reading my notes?" He asked nervously. Marluxia smirked.

" I wouldn't need to read you notes to know that Grayanotoxin comes from the honey made from rhododendrons, heather, azaleas and cranberries." He said knowingly. Vexen stepped away from him, looking amazed. Marluxia took the opportunity to grab the syringe from Vexen's lax grip and pin the blond against the wall he, himself, had been up against. Vexen looked startled.

" So you know about grayanotoxins. Tell me what else do you know?" Marluxia purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Vexen flinched and tried to push Marluxia away but the pink head refused to move.

" I know a lot of things." Vexen growled. " Ask me something in particular."

" What family are azaleas, and cranberries in?" Marluxia asked after a while. Vexen smiled proudly.

" That's easy, Ericaceae." Vexen said smugly.

" Correct." Marluxia said looking impressed. " Now what about Muscarien poison?" He asked. Vexen frowned.

" I thought you were asking only about plant poisons. Muscarien are found in several different species." Vexen said.

" Can you name a few?"

" Inocybe and Clitocybe." Vexen answered easily. Marluxia couldn't believe he knew that. " Now you tell me. Why is water dropwort so dangerous?" Vexen asked. Marluxia frowned. _I don't know! _He thought angrily.

" I don't know." Marluxia said. " Why?"

" It looks like parsnip and tis roots don't taste bitter so there is nothing that stop anything from eating it." Vexen answered smugly. Marluxia leaned forward and Vexen caught a strong whiff of some flower that he couldn't identify.

" I'll have to play with you later." Marluxia whispered in his ear before kissing it. Vexen froze and didn't notice when Marluxia walked off with his syringe.

* * *

Vexen was still stunned as he sat down to eat with Demyx and Roxas. Halfway through the dinner, Vexen suddenly realized (1) He didn't have his syringe, (2) The pink head was same one Demyx had mentioned last night and (3) He didn't even know the pink head's name. 

" Shit!" Vexen yelled. Demyx accidentally spilled his ice cream. He had finished early and was already dining on ice cream.

" What's wrong?" Roxas asked urgently. Vexen looked up at him and shook his head distractedly.

" Nothing, I just met someone." He said with a blush.

" What a coincidence, so did I."Demyx chimed in happily. If Vexen wasn't currently in the process of trying to remember whether the pink head had mention his name throughout their conversation, he would have found it very suspicious that all three of them ran into three new guys on the same day.

* * *

That thought didn't occur to Zexion, neither to Axel or Marluxia. How were they to know, besides Axel that the princes had taken a liking to them? Zexion hadn't even noticed that Demyx had followed him around for the entire day. Marluxia hummed to himself as he balanced Vexen's syringe in his hand. 

" We should try to do better, tomorrow." Zexion mused as he stared out the small window of their cramped room.

" Sure thing, Zex." Axel said. Marluxia didn't answer. Zexion turned to frown at the pink head.

"What are you up to?" Zexion asked with a frown.

" Nothing, just wondering. Is Axel the only one allowed to seduce one of the princes?" Marluxia asked thoughtfully.

" No, why?" Zexion asked warily.

" Because I want the oldest one." Marluxia said simply. Axel scrunched up his nose.

"He's ugly, pale and thin. Why would you want him?" He asked.

" He interests me."Marluxia said with a shrug. Axel sighed.

" Whatever you say, Marluxia. Just remember our rule." Axel reminded him.

" Never fall in love." The three of them said together.

* * *

That's it. Yay, I finally have Sora as a semi main character. For some reason my muse doesn't like Sora. I don't know what's wrong with him. Anyway, yeah, I'm stepping away from Xemnas/Saix for this story. But I'm not stepping completely away. I doubt this will be as popular as Don't Be Racist, but I'm still going to update it along with DBR. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who read my first chapter. And a special thanks to those who reviewed.

**_Acknowledgments_**:

**Setsuna Kirosaki**- Thank you! I'll try to keep it funny.

**Artificial Wings 39**- Thank you!

**-x-Princess Ashe-x**- Thank you!

**Kasura Chan**- You're my first reviewer. Thank you! I'll shall try to keep the pairing interesting.

_**Favers**_: (I know that word is spelled wrong and I don't care!)

-x-Princess Ashe-x-

HitomiLoveless

Moogles with Flamethrowers (Awesome name!)

Setsuna Kirosaki

* * *

People milled about the cobblestone square. Vendors had set up their stalls and were yelling their wares. Everything from fine shiny jewelery and rare silks to steaming hot rolls and plump squawking chickens. Children darted in and out of the adults' legs, playing games and tossing flowers at each other. Every now and then, an expensive looking carriage would pass, pulled by two or four impressive horses, scattering the crowd. Elegant ladies and noble gentlemen sat in tea houses conversing while their raggedy clothed servants brought souvenirs from the local shops. The crowd parted again as their crown prince walked calmly through flanked by anxious guards. The events on Demyx's birthday had made the guards a little more than wary. Sora stood next to the blond prince holding a spear that looked much too big for him. Demyx walked through the square, studying some children playing around a marble fountain. The white structure featured a gorgeous mermaid surrounded by seaweed and fish. Water sprayed out over her making her milky hair shimmer in the morning sun. The children splashed in the water, giggling and completely oblivious that the blond watching them was one of their princes. Demyx watched the children before walking passed them. Sora nipped over to a fruit vendor and quickly purchased a ripe looking Granny Smith apple, which he munched as he walked beside the prince. 

" Sora, tell me, where does Roxas go in the morning?" Demyx asked.

" I don't know, your majesty." Sora said. Demyx knew Sora was lying but let it go. He stopped in front of a bookstore and walking inside where he was immediately confronted with the musty smell of old books and the crisp smell of new ones. A bell had chimed softly when the door had opened and a white haired man came scurrying forward.

" What can I do, your majesty?" The man asked.

" Do you have my latest book?" Demyx asked trying to sound sophisticated.

" Your joke book, sir?" The man asked. Any hope of looking sophisticated left with that statement. Sighing, Demyx nodded while Sora snickered. The man brought the book forward, wrapped in crisp brown paper. " Just arrived, your majesty." He said.

" Thank you." Demyx said with another nod of his head and gave the man 10 munny. " Is that enough?" He asked. The man beamed and nodded his head gratefully. Demyx smiled and left with Sora.

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

Roxas wandered the streets watching as vendors shouted out their wares. He had escaped from the castle while Demyx and Vexen were arguing over some trivial matter Roxas didn't bother in listening to. He picked idly at the course brown shirt he wore over plain jeans and riding boots. His attire looked rather strange even to him but he was walking to the stables on the other side of town and didn't want to carry his boots with him. As he made his way through the crowd, he caught snatches of conversation, most of them about Demyx. The men talking, some with pride, others in disgust about the young ruler while the women talked more about his looks and his amazing voice. To them it was merely a rumor that Demyx had the voice of an angel but to Roxas it was a reality. Only, that voice didn't sound quite so angelic when it's being shouted in your ear to wake you up in the morning. 

Roxas stopped in front of the stables and looked around for a stable hand. Seeing no one, He cautiously stepped into the large building, smiling at the familiar smell of horses and the unwelcome smell of their feces. He walked along the stalls nodding to each of the many horses he saw and finally came to a stop in front of an office door. The door was slightly ajar and hr could hear voices coming from inside. Ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him about cats and curiosity, he crouched outside the door to listen.

" I already told you, I don't know anything." That voice was of Xaldin the manager of the stables.

" Are you sure? We don't want that brat coming around here at inconvenient times." A man said. Roxas peered inside to see a woman and man standing in front of Xaldin's desk. The man's cerulean blue hair that fell past his shoulders, while the women was a blond with two strand of hair that resembled antennae sprouting from her head. The blond twirled a knife in her hand.

" So what you're saying is, you don't know when the little prince will come around only that..." She began before throwing the knife at Xaldin's head. He didn't even flinch, not even when the knife cut off a small portion of his unusual sideburns.

" He comes around whenever he wants to." Xaldin said stubbornly. Roxas couldn't help smiling. Xaldin usually wasn't one to keep secrets but he certainly kept the fact that Roxas had scheduled meetings with, a secret. The blue head sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" We're not going to get anything out of him." He said turning to the blond. She frowned and retrieved her dagger.

" Then let's go." She said. Roxas backed away from the door and in a nearby stall. The paint occupying the stall sniffed at his hair before pressing her muzzle to his cheek. Roxas patted the velvet soft nose as he listened for signs that the blue head and blond had left.

" Roxas, don't hide in there. You know why Rain has her name." Xaldin called. Roxas stepped out from the stall, locking it behind him when Rain made a move to walk out, then turned to Xaldin with a confused look on his face. Xaldin had slightly tanned skin and long black hair done up in braids on top of his head. His dark amethyst eyes looked down impassively at Roxas.

" How did you know?" Roxas asked. Xaldin tapped one of his slightly pointed ears.

" I heard you. But lucky for you those other two didn't." He said, then tossed a set of reins to the blond.

" Who were they?" Roxas asked as he caught the reins.

" A couple of tax collectors." Xaldin said simply.

" I know they weren't tax collectors. They mentioned me. Now who were they?" Roxas asked growing angry.

" Nothing you should worry about." Xaldin said firmly and went back into his office. Roxas scowled and then walked over to a stall. Inside was a pure white stallion whose mane and tail were dyed bright blue, a result of one of Demyx's pranks involving shampoo and several of Vexen's more harmless chemicals. Both Roxas and the stallion had completely blue hair for a month but now only the stallion still had the blue left. He looked at the blond with inquisitive blue eyes.

" Let's get you ready, Pegasus." Roxas said kindly. Pegasus snorted in reply and Roxas opened the stall door.

" Be careful, Roxas. Some of the mares are in heat." a voice called behind him. Roxas tied a rope around the stallion's neck before facing a silver haired boy.

" I'll be alright, Riku. Where's Sora? I thought you two had to clean the stables out together." Roxas asked. Riku winced then his turquoise eyes darkened slightly.

" Sephiroth decided Sora should accompany Demyx around. Something about helping him to spy or something like that." He said with a sigh. They both knew Sora sucked at spying. He was just too noticeable. Brunettes really stood out in a place where your hair could be any color of the rainbow. Roxas nodded then thought of something.

" Hey Riku, do you know of a guy named Zexion?" He asked. Riku nodded while shoveling dung into a black wheel barrel near him.

" Yeah. He seems kind of emo, though. Why?" He asked.

" Is that all you know?" Roxas asked ignoring Riku's question.

" Well, he hangs around these two other guys. I think one's named Axel."

" Axel?" Roxas asked as his heart skipped a beat. " You know Axel?" Riku nodded looking slightly freaked out by the sudden frenzied look int the blond's blue eyes. He then moved onto another stall.

" Sure. I don't like him much. But Sora likes him a lot." Riku said narrowing his eyes.

" That's probably because I like him." Roxas said sheepishly. Riku straightened up and turned to face the blond.

" No way. So he's the guy that made you act like a total chick, the other night?" Riku asked with a smirk. Roxas felt his face heat.

" Well, I can't help it if he's hot." he stammered. Riku shrugged.

" Yeah, if you like guys like that." He said simply. Roxas rolled his eyes.

" Of course you go for the innocent ones and those that only looked innocent."

" Sora's one of those who only look innocent" Riku said with a smile. Roxas sighed and led Pegasus out to pasture. The stallion had been nudging him during his conversation with Riku and Roxas decided to give his back a rest. Just because horse noses were soft didn't mean they couldn't hurt too.

* * *

Vexen sat in the basement trying to duplicate the poison the pink head had stolen. With an angry snarl, He threw the contents of a beaker against the gray brick wall. The bright red contents slid into a grate that trickled to a storage tank below the basement floor. 

" Are you missing this?" a silky voice said behind him. Vexen whirled around to see the pink head leaning casually against the wooden stairs holding Vexen's syringe in his hand.

" You." Vexen hissed. " Give me back my poison." The pink head smirked.

" No, I don't think so." He said simply. Vexen noticed he was wearing the white shirt and blue pants of a castle servant.

" You're a servant. When I give an order, I expect to be obeyed." He said smugly. The pink head narrowed his eyes and pressed the end of the syringe, letting a stream of the ice blue liquid fall to the floor near his booted feet. Vexen let out a strangled cry and ran to stop him. The pink head calmly flicked the point of the syringe up and Vexen came to a sudden stop with the syringe tip directed at his neck. He should have been frightened, but instead he was angry. " How dare you threaten me." He said angrily as he took a step back. The pink head raised an eyebrow.

" Why?" He asked.

" How dare you threaten me with my own poison. You think i wouldn't have an antidote around here?" Vexen snarled. The pink head looked surprised.

" I would have expected a different answer from a prince." He said and lowered the syringe. " Here." He sat the syringe down and rolled it across the floor to Vexen who happily picked it up. After examining it carefully, he eyed the intruder warily.

" Why are you just giving this back to me?" He asked cautiously. The pink head shrugged.

" I guess because that isn't all of it." He said with a smirk. Vexen's eyes widened.

" Where is the rest of it?" He asked desperately. The pink head pulled out a vial from his pocket. The ice blue liquid swishing inside was the same as that in the syringe.

" Here." He said simply.

" What do you plan to do with it?" Vexen asked as he narrowed his eyes.

" I'll tell you later." The pink head said and turned to leave.

" Wait." Vexen called. The pink head paused as he was about to ascend into the darkness. " At least tell me your name." The pink head smiled.

" Why? So you can send your guards to track me down? No matter, I'd kill them easily." He said breezily. " My name's Marluxia." And with that Marluxia walked softly up the stairs. Vexen listened as the booted footsteps made surprisingly light tapping sounds on the aged wood before the door open then slammed shut. He checked the key in his pocket and then smirking, walked up after Marluxia. He wasn't surprised to find the door locked and unlocked it before stepping out in to the deserted corridor. Examining the syringe in the sunlight, Vexen smiled, glad to have his precious poison in his hands again. Now if only he could get the rest back.

* * *

Marluxia watched the blond walk off. He smirked. So the prince was as smart as he had first thought. This would be very interesting they next time they met. The pink head turned in the opposite direction, Vexen had taken and went to find Zexion. He found the smaller man sitting the library reading a book. 

" You know you're not supposed to sit there, Zexy." He cooed into Zexion's ear. Zexion swatted him away as if he were fly and continued reading.

" Leave him alone, Marluxia." Axel said from his perch by the window. He twirled a small chakram in his hand, watching as it glinted red against the sun. " Did you find out anything?" Axel asked Marluxia. Marluxia shook his head, smiling slightly as his soft curls tickled his face.

" No."

" Then what were you doing?" Axel asked him.

"I just decided to have fun with the oldest prince." Marluxia explained before snatching the book out of Zexion's hands. The man jumped up and tried to grab his book back but Marluxia held it out of his reach. Axel frowned.

" I still don't know what you find interesting about him. Did you tell him your name?" He asked.

" Yes, why does that matter?" Marluxia asked ignoring Zexion until the slate haired boy kneed him in the groin causing him to drop the relatively heavy book into Zexion's hands. Smiling triumphantly, Zexion returned to the plush chair he had been reading in.

" You're on fault, dumb ass." Axel said with a chuckle. Marluxia glared at him.

" So what have you been doing?" He wheezed.

" Actually doing my job." Axel said eying Marluxia.

" Keeping that prince distracted isn't a job?" Marluxia asked indignantly.

" You only made that up today." Zexion said from his seat. Axel looked out of the window and smirked.

" _Prince _Demyx has returned. Zexion, you better go wait on his majesty." He said turning his jade eyes on Zexion. Zexion tightened the hold on his book.

" Why would I care about him?" He spat.

" Because Roxas said Demyx followed you around all day." Axel said with a smile. Zexion's eyes widened.

" I'll just tell him I'm not interested." He said with a shrug.

" Let him down gently." Axel said with a smirk as Zexion got up.

" Go get him, tiger" Marluxia said as he winked at Zexion.

" Go to Hell, both of you." Zexion called over his shoulder as he left the room. Zexion walked to the grand hallway with Axel and Marluxia's laughter ringing in his ears. He had wanted to avoid talking to either of the princes if he could help it, but Axel and Marluxia didn't seem to have those same resolutions. He sighed and walked around a particularly large countess wearing a dead fox on her shoulders. He could hardly stop himself from gagging at the horrid smell of the mammal and the slightly more bearable smell of the fox she was wearing. The woman stuck out her diamond tipped cane and rapped Zexion on the shoulder.

" You there, get my bag." She instructed shrilly. She wasn't that beautiful with pale, flabby skin and way too much make up. Zexion ignored her and continue walking. The countess cracked her cane over his head. Zexion whirled around and tore the cane from her hand then broke it easily over his knee.

" That hurt, bitch." He snarled then threw the wood fragments at the startled woman. She blinked her heavily colored sapphire eyelids then her face reddened in anger.

" How dare you speak to me." She shrieked spraying spittle onto Zexion's face. He wiped his face with his sleeve then fixed the woman with a murderous glare.

" I'll talk to you however I like, until you start treating me like a decent human being." He snapped. The hallway had gone strangely quiet as all eyes turned to the blond man walking over to the arguing pair.

" Madame, what seems to be the problem?" Demyx asked kindly.

" This street urchin refused to take my bag and then broke my cane which was worth 1000 munny." The countess sputtered.

" Zexion, is this what happened?" Demyx asked looking at Zexion. The smaller man hid his surprise that the prince even remembered his name.

"This woman," Zexion began keeping his voice calm despite his rising anger. " hit me on the shoulder then hit her cane on my head. Why should I do anything for her?" He asked. Demyx nodded his head.

" Madame, I don't allow my servants to be hurt. If you want something then ask them nicely." He said firmly. The countess laughed.

" My dear Demyx, you know servants are beneath us. They aren't meant to be equals." She said chuckling. Zexion didn't notice Demyx's hand on his shoulder until it tightened at the countess' statement.

" Madame, the next time you want something moved, ask one of your own servants. I don't want to hear about another one of my servants being hit with any thing, understood?" Demyx said. The countess opened her mouth to argue but closed it upon seeing the look in Demyx's eyes. " Good. Now if you'll excuse us." He said then steered Zexion away. Zexion was pushed into a nearby hallway away from the guests.

" Sorry, about that." Demyx said sheepishly. Zexion simply blinked at him before recovering his composure.

" Thank you, your majesty." He said stiffly and gave the prince a curt bow.

" Call me Demyx." Demyx said with a smile. Zexion nodded.

" Very well, Demyx." Zexion said. " Now if you'll kindly forgive me, I have to see my boyfriend." Demyx's smile vanished.

" What?" He croaked.

" My boyfriend." Zexion said simply.

" You have a boyfriend?" Demyx asked. Zexion frowned.

" I may be a servant but that doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend. Right, _Demyx?_" Zexion asked raising an eyebrow. Demyx swallowed and nodded. Zexion started to walk away.

" What's his name?" Demyx asked. Zexion paused and turned to look at him.

" Marluxia." Zexion said with a smile. He then turned back around and walked off, hiding a devious smirk.

* * *

Demyx watched him go. He walked slowly back to his room, his eyes looking down at the floor but not actually seeing anything. That was probably why he didn't see Vexen and stumbled into his brother. 

" Watch where you're going, Demyx." Vexen snapped impatiently as he made sure his papers weren't wrinkled.

" What? Oh, sorry." Demyx said dully. Vexen shot him a quizzical look.

" What's wrong with you?" Vexen asked. " You've never bumped into me on accident."

" Nothing, I just found out that Zexion has a boyfriend." Demyx said.

" Sorry to hear that Demyx." Vexen said looking concerned. " Did he says who it was?"

" Some girl named Marluxia." Demyx spat. Forgetting that Zexion had said _boy_friend. " Why are all the hot ones taken?" He groaned.

" Demyx, Marluxia isn't a girl. He's a guy." Vexen said with a frown.

" How did you know?"

" Because I met him. He stole my poison and today, gave some of it back along with his name."

" So Marluxia's the one who gave me that drink?"

" Probably. But, he seemed pretty confident that the guards wouldn't be able to capture him." Vexen said still frowning.

" Why is that?" Vexen placed a hand to his chin in thought then his green eyes lit up.

" Because he still has my poison. He already knows how to use it. What's to stop him from using on the soldiers we send after him?"

" What indeed?" Demyx mused. Then he frowned. " What does Marluxia look like?" Vexen frowned.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" Is he hot?" Demyx asked with a snort of annoyance. Vexen shrugged.

" I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." Demyx stared at him then grabbed him ruffly by the shoulders and shook his vigorously.

" What do mean you weren't paying attention? Do you want to end up all old, wrinkly and still a virgin?" Demyx asked. Vexen pushed him away and then fell over. He stood up then wobbled for a moment while he tried to recover his balance.

" Whether or not I die a virgin is the last thing I'm thinking about." Vexen said with a frown.

" Then what are you thinking about?" Demyx asked curious.

" Science and the welfare of this kingdom." Vexen said with a shrug.

" What will you do when I become king?"

" I'll continue my research. I'm much more competent than those buffoons who call themselves doctors." Vexen said with a sneer.

" Come on, you at least have to meet someone." Demyx said with a roll of his eyes.

" Unfortunately, little brother, most of the 'someones' you want me to see have your intelligence and I tire of them easily." Vexen said with a frown. Demyx glared at him.

" Then find some one who is as intelligent as you." Demyx said matter-of-factly.

" That's the problem when you're a genius. No one's as intelligent as you are." Vexen said with a sigh. Demyx merely rolled his eyes.

" Come on. I highly doubt there's not one person in this entire kingdom your age who couldn't match your brains." He said.

" There isn't, now leave me alone. I have to work on a weaker poison to exchange for the one Marluxia stole." Vexen said. Demyx's happiness dissipated at the mention of Zexion's boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll see you around." He said falling back into his gloom. Vexen sighed then walked off, too tired to deal with his brother's problems. Demyx continued down the hallway and stopped outside Roxas' room. He heard voices and edged quietly to the doorway. Peeking inside, he saw Axel talking to Roxas. The two were sitting incredibly close on Roxas' bed. Axel leaned forward and kissed the blond on the cheek. Roxas blushed.

" Don't do that." He whispered. Axel kissed him again and smiled a charming smile.

" Can't help it. You look so cute when you blush." He said causing Roxas to blush even more.

" If I'm so cute, why haven't you kissed me on the lips, yet?" Roxas asked. Axel raised an eyebrow then leaned forward again.

" Do you want me to?" He whispered. Roxas nodded.

" Very well, your majesty." He said and Roxas leaned forward to close the gap between them.

" What are you doing?" A voice said behind Demyx. Demyx yelped and fell forward knocking the door open and thus pushing Axel and Roxas apart. Demyx heard laughter behind him and looked back. Sora and Riku stood behind him, Sora laughing while using Riku for support so he wouldn't fall. Riku smirked at him.

"Nice ass, Demyx." He said. Demyx smiled and stood up. He opened his mouth to talk to Riku when he suddenly went pale.

" What's wrong?" Sora asked. Demyx didn't say anything but merely pushed past the brunette and walked down the hallway. He followed the couple in front until they turned into the library. Demyx tip-toed up to the door and listened.

" Zexy, why don't we do something?" A man whined.

" No, Marluxia. I know there's only one thing on your mind and I'm not having sex with you." Zexion said bluntly.

"Ouch, Zexion. That really hurt me."

" Don't be a drama queen."

" Don't be an emo boy." A book slammed shut.

" How many times do I have to tell you I'm not emo?" Zexion asked angrily.

" At least ten times a day." Marluxia said with a laugh.

" Why don't you go find someone else to mess with?" Zexion suggested.

" Fine. I'm sure the apothecary will be much more entertaining than you." Marluxia sniffed and stormed out the room. He didn't see Demyx but Demyx saw him. The blond waited then peeked inside the room. Zexion was sitting on red plush chair and reading a book while sunlight shined on him from a nearby window. He seemed to be the picture of serenity and all Demyx could do was stare at him. Zexion sat like that for sometime and only moved to turn a page, but even that he did quietly and smoothly. Demyx was broken out from his trance when Zexion closed his book and selected another from the stack in front of him. Demyx shifted and felt the tingling in his legs as the his limbed tried to wake up. The blond walked silently away from the library and its single occupant and practically ran to Roxas' room. The blond in question was sitting with Sora and Riku near the window. Judging by the bored look on Riku's face while he held Sora, Demyx assumed the two blond boys had been talking about Axel.

" Where did you go?" Roxas asked.

" I saw Zexion." Demyx muttered.

" Zexion? What was he doing, Prince Demyx?" Axel asked politely as he stepped from inside Roxas' closet. Demyx decided not to dwell on that mystery.

" Please call me..." Demyx started then stopped as he remembered saying those same words to Zexion. " Demyx." He finished. Axel nodded. " He was talking with his boyfriend." Demyx said, he couldn't help spitting out the word boyfriend like a wad of used gum. " Marluxia." Axel smiled.

" I'm glad he wasn't getting into trouble." The red head said. He sat by the window and looked out.

" That's too bad, Dem." Roxas said looking concerned. Demyx nodded. Axel stood up just then and walked over to Roxas. He took the startled blond's hand and kissed it.

" Good day, Roxas." He said, his jade eyes looking directly into Roxas' blue eyes. The red head then took his leaving, bowing to Demyx and nodding to Sora and Riku.

* * *

Axel entered the room he shared with Zexion and Marluxia to find Zexion there, still reading. The slate haired man slammed his book shut when Axel kicked the door shut. 

" Can you not do that?" Zexion hissed.

" What's up with you?" Axel asked.

" That..that..that..person! He told me to call him Demyx." Zexion spat.

" What's wrong with that?"

" Demyx, as if I'm good friends with him or some shit like that."

" There's nothing wrong with calling him by his name."

" Maybe not for you or Marluxia but it bothers me."

" Why?"

" Because unlike you two, I'm not trying to get into his pants. "

" Oh come on Zexion. I'm doing it for a bet. Marluxia's the one who seems honestly interested in the prince."

"Yes and that bastard is starting to get on the last of my nerves. He hasn't contributed at all to our research. We might as well have brought Saix instead of Marluxia. At least Saix is more reasonable." Zexion said with a sniff. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why? Because you find Saix attractive?" He asked. Zexion glared at him.

"Of course not. Now go somewhere I have to finish reading." Zexion snapped. Axel laughed and left the smaller man to himself. Zexion waited a while before taking out a locket around his neck. 'That oaf doesn't understand that love isn't easy. Let him think I have a crush on Saix. It will make everything easier.' Zexion thought as he stared at a picture of a beautiful blond haired boy. Tears well up in his silver eyes and splattered on the glass covering the picture.

* * *

Vexen walked along a corridor in the servants corridors. Unlike the other hallways which had an assortment of tapestries and paintings, this corridor was bare with only an old rusty suit of armor guarding each doorway. The hallway was empty as most of the servants were either in the kitchen or elsewhere, waiting on Demyx's guests. Which was why Vexen was surprised to see a door open and upon peeking inside, finding a small man sleeping in a chair with a book open on his chest. Vexen looked around the small room with a frown and then quietly stepped forward to examine the rather large book. He was surprised to find the book was on the history of the palace, considering even he found that to be utterly boring and apparently so did the small man. Vexen let his eyes wander around the room before settling on a hair brush. The hair brush was rather small and circular with a long green neck painted with ivy leaves. Bu it's what was on the brush that interested Vexen the most. Caught on the soft white bristles of the brush were several strands of pink hair. The blond frowned as he examined the brush, careful not to actually touch it so as to not disturb anything else of the desk. Not that there was much of anything else. All the small desk had on it beside the mirror was a fine toothed comb bordered with gold and a small wooden box. The box was partially open and resting on the green velvet inside lay a small bottle of ice blue liquid. Vexen smiled and suppressed a shout of glee before carefully picking the bottle up. The man in the chair gave a snort and turned over. Vexen froze and waited until the man was sleeping peacefully. He flicked a strand of hair out of his face and then tiptoed out of the room. He left the door ajar and quickly made his way to his private chambers to hide the bottle away.

* * *

Zexion was rudely wakened by a pillow thrown at his face. The slate haired man disgustedly threw the dirty pillow aside and frowned at Marluxia, who was tearing the room apart. 

" Where is it?" Marluxia moaned.

" Where's what?" Zexion asked with a yawn.

" The poison."

" What poison?"

" Are you really stupid or are you joking?" Marluxia called. Zexion frowned.

" Neither, I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

" The poison I took from Vexen. It was ice blue." Marluxia said fretfully.

" What's the big deal?"

" The big deal is Grayanotoxin is highly dangerous. What if one of the servants found it and decided to use it? I know we'll get blamed and that would ruin the whole plan."

" How could they blame us?"

"Vexen knew I took it. He would think I used it." Marluxia crawled out from under the bed and went back to the desk.

" Now tell me exactly what happened." Zexion said slowly.

" Well I came in, saw you asleep and then went to brush my hair. I looked at my box and find the poison gone." Marluxia said pointing at his hairbrush then the box when he paused. His azure eyes settled on a single strand of hair lying on the desk. It shined golden in the sunlight but only when Marluxia leaned forward enough. He picked up the strand and saw it was relatively long.

" Hm, this is pretty long. There's only one person with long blond hair and that's Vexen. But how could he have known?" Marluxia asked aloud.

" I don't know but I didn't see anyone come in." Zexion said as he stood up and stretched.

" Why would he even be down here anyway?" Marluxia asked ignoring Zexion. The slate haired man frowned.

" Well if you're going to ignore me, I'll just see how Axel's doing.

* * *

Axel was walking with Roxas through one of the many gardens in the palace. The queen had loved flowers and had different gardens devoted to each one. The one Axel and Roxas were currently walking in was devoted to red and pink flowers. Everywhere crimson roses danced with roseate carnations that surrounded a huge cherry tree. The tree had lost all of its blossoms and fruit so pink ribbons were strung on the branches. 

" The ribbons will stay until May when the cherry blossoms again." Roxas explained. Axel nodded and then grabbed the blond hand. Roxas blushed at the warmth of the red head's hand.

" Why don't we sit under it?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded and the two stepped carefully over the various flora and settled under the tree. Roxas leaned his back against the tree and looked up. From below the pink ribbons formed a spider web on the tree.

" This is nice." Roxas said with a sigh. Axel smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas looked at him, blushing slightly.

" Wha-what was that for?" He stammered.

" I couldn't help it. You looked so.." Axel trailed off as he leaned close to the young blond. Roxas felt his cheeks heat at the red head's close proximity but forced himself to stay calm. " Tell me, Roxas. Have you even been kissed before?" Axel whispered.

" Not on the lips." Roxas answered. Axel smirked.

" My, aren't we bold?" He said with a chuckled and leaned closer. Roxas could see the different colored fine specks of green in his jade eyes. Roxas closed the gap between them and pushed his lips and against Axel's. Axel's lips gently messaged Roxas' soft ones and made the blond gasp when he nipped lightly on his lip. However, Axel didn't force his tongue in, instead he licked the blond's lips several times until Roxas got the hint and opened them fully. Roxas' hands trailed up the red head's chest and tightened on his tight black shirt. Axel smirked and rubbed Roxas' tongue with his own. The blond unused to kissing, pulled away from lack of air and sat back against the tree gasping slightly.

" So, how was that for your first kiss?" Axel asked.

" That was great." Roxas panted and the red head smirked.

" Then we'll have to do it again." He said. Roxas smiled and leaned forward again. The red head met his lips with his own. They stayed like this for who knows how long. All Roxas knew was that he felt like he was walking on air as they left the garden. Axel's arms was around his slim waist keeping the blond close to him as they walked slowly back to the more occupied parts of the palace. Roxas saw Sora waiting at the end of the hallway for him. Axel removed his arm and Roxas shivered as his heater left him. Axel kissed him on the cheek.

" See ya, Cinderella." He murmured kissing Roxas' ear. The blond's face turned beet red and the Axel walked off laughing.

" Hey, Roxas. Why is your face as red as Riku gets when I call him Ri-Ri?" Sora asked as he cocked his head to the side.

" Nothing." Roxas stammered.

" Was that Axel I just saw leaving?" Riku asked as he walked up. Roxas' face reddened even more, if that was possible.

" Oh gods, I have to go talk to Demyx." Roxas yelled and ran for his older brothers' room. Demyx was sitting in his room reading, a relatively mundane practice the blond didn't normally engage in.

" Hey, Demyx." Roxas said nervously. Demyx looked up but didn't smile. Roxas frowned. His brother was usually glomping him or teasing, not just sitting at his desk reading. " Dem, what are you reading?" Roxas asked.

" Poe." Demyx said simply.

" Haven't hared of him."

" He's from another world but his poetry is moving."

" What does it say?"

" This chapter is about a lost love named Lenore."

" Sounds sad."

" It is. Which is why I like it."

" But why?"

" Because when I'm feeling sad, I like to hear people tell me how sad they are. Then I don't feel so bad."

" But you never did this."

" So? I'm older now, Roxas. I have to be ready to rule my kingdom. After all, I'll be named king soon." Demyx said. Roxas nodded. How could he have forgotten that his brother was to be crowned king after his 21st birthday?

"So, do you have a queen?" Roxas asked after while. Demyx stiffened and whirled around.

"Damn it, Roxas. Why did you come in here? To gloat about you and your boyfriend? Little Roxy has a boyfriend. Well whoop-dee-doo. Whoop-dee- fucking-doo." Demyx yelled and turned back around. Roxas stood there shaking slightly before silently slipping out of the room.

" What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked as he and Riku found the blond later, sitting behind a gold suit of armor.

" Demyx yelled at me. He _never _yelled at me. He never yelled at _anyone_. What's going on with him?" Roxas asked looking up at Sora with worried eyes.

" He's just stressed that's all." Sora said in a soothing voice. He and Riku crouched beside Roxas and helped the blond to his feet.

" Stressed my ass. It's about that Zexion guy, isn't it?" Roxas asked. Sora and Riku exchanged glances then the two nodded.

" Probably." Sora admitted. Roxas' sapphire blue eyes darkened.

" I need to find Axel." He stated and started walking to the servant's corridor. Axel was coming out of the room when Roxas threw himself at the red head. Startled, Axel threw up his arms and caught the blond.

" Roxas, what's wrong?" He asked with general concern in his voice.

" We need to talk, in my room." Roxas mumbled. Axel nodded and walked with Roxas, Sora and Riku back to Roxas' room. Roxas and Axel settled themselves on Roxas' bed while Sora and Riku kept watch outside.

" Now what happened?" Axel asked gently as he hugged Roxas to him. The blond buried his face in Axel's soft shirt.

" It's just that Demyx got really mad, today. He even yelled at me. He would never have done that." Roxas explained.

" Shh." Axel hushed him and gently rubbed his back.

" I think its because of Zexion." Roxas said.

" Does Demyx still like Zexion?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

" Yeah, I think that's why Demyx is all tense. He's even reading sad poetry." He said.

" Sounds emo." Axel commented.

" And Demyx isn't supposed to be emo. He's supposed to be the happy prince. Vexen's the smart prince and I'm the-" Roxas began.

" Cute prince." Axel finished with chuckle. Roxas smiled.

" Yeah." He said then frowned. " I just want Demyx to go back to the way he used to be."

_Don't worry, Roxas. Everything will go back to normal after we get the crown and get the hell out of here. _Axel thought happily. Then, why did his heart tighten at the thought of that?

---

Yeah, I'm ending it there. What, Demyx is emo? Not to worry, the happy prince will be happier next chapter, I hope. ;) Some of you probably won't like that I change point of views so quickily but then again this does focus on basically six people and it may be more with depending on the situation. Just letting you know before you get too into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the **long** wait, but I'm back!

**_Acknowledgments_**

**-x-Princess Ashe-x-:** Thank you!

**bloody-black-valentine**: Thank you!

**Blubber Nuggets**: I'm glad you found this story and don't worry I'm working on the final chapter of Don't Be Racist.

**Kasaru-chan:** Don't worry I'll explain soon.

**_New Favers_**

bloody-black-valentine

Blubber Nuggets

* * *

The next four days passed fairly quickly yet differently for everyone. Vexen mostly stayed in the basement of the castle where he was visited frequently by Marluxia. The two often tested each others' intelligence with sometimes trivial but mostly complicated questions about anything and everything to do with science. Zexion and Axel had long given up on getting their comrade's assistance despite Marluxia's insistence that he was helping. Axel split his time between research and Roxas, although even he found the researching to be utterly boring and started spending more time with the youngest blond prince. Things also went differently for the three princes. Roxas and Vexen were a buzz, constantly talking about their days. Demyx would smile happily and joke around until someone, usually Vexen, mentioned Marluxia, which always inevitably lead to the discussion of his boyfriend, thus turning Demyx's mood sour. However, none of the servants noticed the crown prince's mood and even Axel only realized something was up when Roxas mentioned it to him. 

Vexen joined his siblings in Demyx's room where Roxas and Demyx were seated on Demyx's bed.

" Vexen, what's that?" Roxas pointing to a rose that was sticking out of Vexen's coat pocket, drawing both of his brothers' eyes to the flower. Vexen frowned and pulled the rose out of his pocket to examine it. It was a fine specimen of a rose with petals of a deep hunter green. Obviously, it was an very unusually rose.

" I guess Marluxia slipped this into my pocket, when I passed him on the way up here." Vexen mused, his eyes too busy examining the rose to notice the way Demyx's eyes narrowed at the mention of the pink head's name. The older prince turned around abruptly and left the room without so much as another word to his siblings. He found Marluxia in the basement, examining a row of bottles lined against a wall.

" I see you found my rose." Marluxia said without turning around, as Vexen came down the stairs.

" I can't believe you call this genetically inferior thing, a rose." Vexen said coldly. Marluxia smirked. Such was their simple greeting. Others could waste precious air with idle pleasantries. Vexen and Marluxia found it much more interesting to cut the pleasantries and get right to the chase.

" You don't like it?" Marluxia asked, turning a around to from at Vexen.

" It's unnatural." Vexen sniffed.

" Science is unnatural." Marluxia countered.

" Science is the study of natural things. It is natural." Vexen said simply.

" Things?" Marluxia asked as he raised an eyebrow. " Wow, your vocabulary is losing its sophistication."

" It looks like your sense of morals has slipped as well if you're giving me a fake rose."

" Why do you consider it unnatural? It's just as alive as you or me." Marluxia said. "At least, I hope you're alive." He added with a smirk.

" That's if you consider plants to be alive." Vexen said disdainfully, ignorign the previous comment as to whether he was alive. Marluxia's sapphire blue eyes narrowed.

" Oh, but I do." He said sourly.

" Then you are unnatural." Vexen stated and plunked the rose into a fat beaker filled with water. Blue eyes widened and Marluxia rushed forward to snatch the rose from the beaker.

" How could you?" He exclaimed in disbelief. " You could have contaminated it."

" I know." Vexen responded with a smirk of his own.

" You did that on purpose." The pink head exclaimed and flicked the rose, sprinkling water onto Vexen's coat. The blond shrugged and took off his coat.

" Yes. But that shouldn't matter as it's _unnatural_" He said simply and walked past Marluxia to examine the row of bottles. " You haven't been tampering with my chemicals have you?" He called over his shoulder.

" No." The pink head responded with a frown. " I don't 'tamper' with your chemicals so don't mess with my plants."

" You gave that rose to me so its mine to do with as I wish."

" So if I had done something to your poison, that would have been, okay?" Vexen stiffened and whirled around to glare at the other man.

" No." He snapped.

" Exactly, and I wouldn't have done anything, so stop glaring at me. I knew how complicated that poison is and would have not done anything bad to it. So you should have shown the same respect to my rose." Marluxia said and touched the green flower to Vexen's nose. " and not tried to kill it." He said punctuating each word by shoving the rose at the blond's face. Vexen wrinkled his nose and stepped away from Marluxia.

" Alright, no use getting upset over that." He said.

" Upset? You tried putting my rose in hydrochloric acid." Marluxia exclaimed.

" Calm down. " Vexen said calmly. " It was just alcohol, I just left the old label on." To prove that he stuck a finger into the beaker and waited a few minuets before pulling it out and showing the finger to Marluxia. " See? Nothing. Besides, you stole my poison. I didn't give it to you."

" You still shouldn't have put my rose in alcohol." Marluxia said with a slight pout. Vexen rolled his eyes.

" Don't pout. You're much too old to be doing that." The blond snapped.

" How do you know how old I am?" Marluxia asked raising one eyebrow slightly. " You haven't been checking up on me, have you?"

" Of course not." Vexen said with a snort. " I just know you're older than Roxas and probably older then Demyx, which makes you a man and men don't pout." Vexen paused and gave Marluxia a once over. " You are a man, right?" He asked. Marluxia's face reddened slightly.

" Of course I'm a man." He sputtered, then calmed down and smirked. " If you want, I could prove it to you."

" You shouldn't hit on others when you have a boyfriend." Vexen said camly, unaffected by the comment.

" What boyfriend?" Marluxia asked. Vexen turned around to see Marluxia was staring in confusion at him.

" Zexion." Vexen said hesitantly. Marluxia laughed.

" Zexion is not my boyfriend. He's cute but not cute enough to date. Cute enough to eat maybe, but not date." The pink head assured him. Vexen frowned and grabbed the rose from Marluxia's hand. Holding up his free hand to stop the other from saying anything, the blond prince looked directly into the pink head's eyes.

" Tell me, truthfully, is Zexion your boyfriend?" He asked.

" I already told you, no." Marluxia said, sounding annoyed.

" Good." Vexen said and turned away abruptly. He walked over to a large wooden closet and pulled out a clean beaker and quickly filled it with water. He gently placed the rose in this new beaker and quickly hurried up the stairs, leaving a very confused Marluxia.

* * *

" Roxas." Vexen exclaimed bursting into said blond's room to find him on the bed with Axel. Vexen stopped dead in his tracks as he absorbed the sight of his brother sitting on top of Axel holding a grape in front of the red head's mouth. Vexen backed out of the room, thankful that his brother's one-track mind actually worked in his favor, considering neither of the boys on the bed had noticed the interruption. Although that really can't be considered an interruption if neither noticed it.

* * *

Anyway, Vexen decided to walk down to the kitchens for breakfast and found Demyx sitting by himself eating a bowl of oatmeal. Not good oatmeal either, with sugar or cinnamon or even fruit. No, this was the plain, boring, disgusting oatmeal and all three brothers had always refused to eat the stuff, until today, apparently. Vexen wrinkled his nose at his brother's odd taste in food and sat down beside him. Demyx looked up at him when he sat down, but then turned back to his oatmeal as he continued to stir it while staring aimlessly in to space.

" Demyx, you can't sit here felling sorry for your self." Vexen said gently.

" Well, I'm sorry I don't have anyone to spend all day flirting with." Demyx snapped.

" What do you expect from Roxas? He really likes Axel."

" Of course he likes Axel, even to the point to the being so fucking obvious. But I wasn't talking only about him, Vexen. I was also talking about you."

" Me?" Vexen asked in disbelief. " I don't flirt with Marluxia."

" Well, not in the normal way. But then again, you never were normal."

" You're one to talk." Vexen said wryly. Demyx ignored him and rolled his eyes.

" Your little tests of intelligence are just ways to discerning whether he's a potential mate." Demyx scoffed.

" You make us sound like animals." Vexen commented.

" Well we are, aren't we? Our minds are completely wrapped up in either looking for mates or competing with others."

" Demyx, that may be true but you're not supposed to be thinking these things." Vexen said gently.

" What? I'm not allowed to be smart? Intelligence is reserved only for Vexen? Then what do I do? Be funny, because I don't feel like being funny. How the hell can I be funny when I'm pissed?" Demyx nearly shouted.

" Why are you so angry?"

" Why do you think? I don't understand what he would see in a guy like that." Demyx said with disgust.

" He-? Oh, Marluxia and Zexion." Vexen said in realization.

" You make them sound even more like a couple." Demyx sniffed.

" Look Dem, you shouldn't be stressing out over a guy you've only known for a day before you found out he had a boyfriend."

" But I just can't help feeling like he's lying to me. Like he and Marluxia aren't dating." Demyx admitted.

" Well, Dem, I don't think they are." Vexen said then winced, not knowing what to expect.

" What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

" Marluxia told me truthfully that he and Zexion weren't dating. He said Zexion was cute enough to eat," Demyx blushed slightly (dirty thoughts) and his brother rolled his eyes, " but he wasn't cute enough to date."

" So that means Zexion lied to me?" Demyx asked slowly.

" Yes, I guess so." Demyx stood up suddenly, almost upsetting his bowl." Vexen, please ready a carriage and call Roxas down." He ordered.

" Why?" Vexen asked.

" I'm going swimming." His brother answered, flashing a bright smile, before turning to leave the room. " Oh, and tell Roxas that Axel can bring his friends along. I want to have a talk with Zexion, away from the castle and I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Marluxia 'au natural'."

" What?" Vexen sputtered as his face turned bright red.

" I said 'You wouldn't mind seeing Marluxia out in nature'." Demyx said innocently. " Why? What do you think I said?" He asked cocking his head to the side slightly. Vexen blushed even more.

" Nothing." He muttered. Demyx turned away and his brother didn't see him smirk as he left.

* * *

Now I'm sure you're probably wondering what the big deal was about going swimming. You see, water for Demyx, wasn't simply H2O, as it was to Vexen, nor was it simply something to cool down in after a hard day of riding, like Roxas. Water was more of an outlet, a stress reliever. When Demyx was in water, all of his pains melted away and he was one with the cool liquid around him. His brothers knew that from the very first time Demyx had been set into a bath tub, he had fallen in love with the water. The crown prince was currently swimming laps in a huge fresh water spring. The way he moved, you'd think he had fins instead of legs. He dove under water and surfaced, spraying Vexen, who sat by the water's edge, with water. Vexen scowled and wiped the water off his face. Demyx smiled at him then back flipped away to dive again into the water. An otter watched all this then dove into the water and swam beside the prince. Demyx smiled and reached out a hand to pet the otter. The small mammal darted away and, smiling, the prince gave chase to the little animal. The otter swam through a ring of rocks and shot toward the surface, leaping out and diving nose first back into the water, like a dolphin. Demyx followed suit, leaping from the water, again spraying Vexen, and dove back into the water. Vexen stood up abruptly and walked under a large willow tree. 

" Vexen, why did you leave?" Demyx called.

" Well, mermaid-boy, I left because someone kept splashing me." Vexen snapped.

" Sorry, Vexen." Demyx called and dove back under the water to play with the otter, who had, somehow, climbed onto his head.

" Mermaid-boy? Now, Vexen, you know your brother is a man, right?" Marluxia asked with a chuckle. Vexen glared up at the pink head. Marluxia was sitting on the lowest branch of the willow tree, which left his booted feet dangling several inches above Vexen's head.

" I was well aware of the fact, thank you, Marluxia." Vexen said.

" Then why call him a boy?" Marluxia inquired.

" Because he acts like one." Vexen snorted.

" You know, I thought Marluxia would ask Vexen why he called Demyx a 'mer_maid_-boy', not get on him for simply calling the prince, a boy." Axel commented.

" Why would Marluxia asked the obvious questions? You should know him better that that." Zexion muttered, his nose still buried in another book from the castle.

" Zex, you should enjoy your self. How many times does any one get to come here?" Axel asked throwing his arms up to emphasize the space.

" This is a private place owned by royalty. I bet no one comes here, save the princes." Zexion commented.

" Exactly, so enjoy yourself. You might not get a chance to come back here."

" Why don't you? Shouldn't you be attending to the youngest of those royal brats?" Zexion asked.

" Yeah, but Roxas ran off somewhere."

" Then why don't you find him?"

" Because I'm keeping my good buddy Zexion, company."

" You don't have to." Zexion said.

" But I insist." Axel said flashing a cheeky smile. Zexion slowly raised his eyes from the book.

" You really don't have to." He said slowly. Axel laughed.

" Ok, emo kid. Just give me a hug before leave." He said raised his arms toward Zexion. Zexion closed the book and raised it above his head.

" If you don't leave me in peace in five seconds, I'll throw this very very heavy book at your head." The slate-haired man hissed. Axel backed away, still laughing.

" Ok, I'm off." And with that he darted into the nearby woods to look for Roxas. Zexion sighed and opened his book again. A shadow fell causing him to frown.

" Axel I sai-" He began, when Demyx cut him off.

" I'm not Axel." Zexion caught a strong whiff of water drenched clothes and looked up. What he saw made him gape. Demyx was wearing nothing but navy blue swim trunks which meant that everything was exposed, especially his lightly tanned chest. Water beaded all over his skin, catching the sun, making the prince's skin glow. The water also made Demyx's hair look even more golden. All in all, the crown prince looked breathtaking. He certainly took Zexion's breath away. His gray eyes took in the prince's swim trunks and he briefly wondered if the tan continued past the swim trunks. Demyx, unaware Zexion was thinking dirty thoughts about him, sat down on the grass in front of the book worm. The blond took one quick look around them. Vexen and Marluxia were wrapped up in another conversation, this one about cat tails by the way Vexen waved said plant around. Axel and Roxas were walking around the lake, stopping every so often to pick up a stick or a rock. By the time Demyx, turned back, Zexion had successfully clamped down on his hormones and wiped the small trail of drool from his face.

" Zexion, I know you lied to me." Demyx began.

" Lied about what, your majesty?" Zexion asked, his eyes betraying nothing of his thoughts.

" Call me Demyx. I know you lied about having a boyfriend."

" But how, Demyx?" Zexion asked looking only slightly confused.

" Marluxia said so himself." Demyx answered, leaving out the fact that Vexen told him. Zexion's eyes narrowed.

" He did? Well, Demyx, when I told you we were dating, we were." Zexion insisted.

" No, we weren't." Marluxia exclaimed. Demyx and Zexion looked over at the pink head to see Marluxia stamping his foot against the tree in anger. He had talking to Vexen and hadn't heard the other two's conversation. " We were never in the kitchens. That old hag is just trying to frame us." Marluxia continued. Vexen frowned and shook his head, but didn't say anything. Zexion turned back to Demyx. The blond was studying him carefully.

" No, you never did date Marluxia, did you?" He asked. Zexion nodded.

" Then why did you tell me you did?" Demyx asked.

" Because I was trying to be delicate."

" How?"

" I couldn't tell you I had not interest in you."

" Of course you could." Demyx said calmly.

" What?" Zexion asked, shooting the blond a quizzical stare.

" You could have told me you didn't have any interest in me. I wouldn't have thrown you into the dungeon or anything." The blond said with a chuckle.

" You wouldn't have?"

" No, of course not." Demyx snorted. " Just tell me that you don't think I'm attractive." He said.

" But I do think you're attractive." Zexion blurted out. His gray widened, as did Demyx's eyes.

" What?" Demyx asked.

" I didn't say anything." Zexion said quickly.

" Yes, you did. You said that you think I'm attractive." Demyx said, slowly smiling.

" No, I didn't."

" Yes, you did." Demyx insisted. Now, he was smiling insanely. Then, the smile vanished and Demyx turned serious. He leaned in to whisper into Zexion's ear. "So Zexion, tell me. What do you find attractive about me?" _Your hot sexy body_ Zexion thought, but instead said,

" Uh, your hair?"

" My hair?" Demyx asked, pulling away to run a hand through his still wet hair.

" Yeah, I like how it stays up without looking crazy." Well, that part was true.

" Oh, ok." Demyx said and leaned forward again. " You know, I think you're cute, too." He whispered. Zexion couldn't help snorting, causing Demyx to pull away. "What?" The prince asked looking confused.

" That's kind of obvious." Zexion said with a smirk.

" It is not." Demyx exclaimed.

" Yes it is." Zexion chuckled.

" Fine." Demyx gave up and stood up. Zexion had to crane his neck to look up at the blond and the sun hid the grin on the prince's face. " Want to go swimming?"

" No, I didn't bring anything to change in to." Zexion said.

" Why don't you skinny dip? I'm sure Demyx wouldn't mind." Axel called. Roxas stood behind him with a hand over his own mouth, trying to suppress laughter but obviously failing. Zexion glared at the red head, not noticing that Demyx's face turned bright red. The crown prince turned and took a running leap in to the spring. Zexion turned toward the spring as Demyx's head emerge from the water.

" What was that for?" Zexion asked. Demyx blushed again and dove back under the water. Zexion merely stared after him before turning back to his book.

Vexen smiled as he watched the latest chapter in his brother's life. Marluxia scowled and jumped down from the tree, making sure not to hit Vexen on his way down. He bent over and dipped his hand into the spring, jumping back almost immediately.

"Does this thing ever heat up?" The pink head whined.

" You should be glad I have such a wonderful sense of humor or I would have thought you were serious." Vexen commented.

" I wasn't. But the spring could be warmer." Marluxia retorted.

" Why? It came from underground, it shouldn't be warmer." Vexen said and put a hand in the spring. "And besides, it's not that bad."

" 'Not that bad'? It's ice water.!"

" Demyx doesn't have a problem with it." Vexen said pointing to the blond, who was leaping with the otter again.

" Demyx is also a 'mermaid-boy'" Marluxia said with a smirk, causing Vexen to roll his eyes.

" Ha-ha, you're hilarious." The blond said sarcastically. Marluxia pulled his boots off and gingerly placed his feet in the water. He shivered at the cold water then sat down on the grass, refusing to put more than his feet in the water.

Demyx surfaced again with his otter companion floating beside him. He looked around for the others to see that they were happily sitting on dry land. The prince frowned then smirked.

" Flotsam, I think I know a way to get them in the water." Demyx said mischievously. Flotsam blinked up at him with large chocolate brown eyes, as if understanding what the man was telling him. In reality, he just want to play again. Demyx took a deep breath and anchored his feet on a large rock in the middle of the spring which left his head well out of the water. " You guys." He called, grabbing everyone's attention. " By order of crown prince Demyx, I command all five of you to get in the water." Vexen and Roxas scowled and started taking off their shirts. Axel watched Roxas with curiosity.

" Do you always listen to him?" He asked.

" No" Roxas responded with a shrug. " It's just that Demyx's orders shouldn't be disobeyed." Roxas said cryptically. Marluxia frowned as Vexen started to unbutton his shirt.

" And you're listening to your younger brother because.. why?" The pink head asked.

" Don't ask just do as he says." Vexen snapped. The pink head shrugged and pulled off his shirt in one swift movement. Vexen pulled off his boots then the blond jumped quickly into the water while the pink head took his time, grudgingly getting used to the cold water.

" Humans aren't made to stand these conditions." Marluxia shivered.

" Of course they are." Vexen replied with a roll of his emerald green eyes. " Just start moving around."

" Even if I do get my blood circulating, that won't make the water any warmer." Marluxia sniffed.

" You complain too much."

" Like you're one to talk. Roxas says you won't shut up during the summer because it's too hot."Marluxia said with a whine for added effect.

" I need to remind Roxas not to tell certain things about his family." Vexen muttered.

Meanwhile, Roxas had leapt into the water and was swimming with Demyx and Flotsam, the otter. Zexion and Axel watched them, both having decided not to get into the freezing water. Axel, mainly because of his intolerance of cold places and Zexion because he was just too lazy. Oh, and the fact that he was actually _working!_ But no one really cared about that. The two younger princes, watched the two on the shore and plotted how to get them in the water.

" I don't know, Demyx. He might get mad if we do that." Roxas said nervously.

" Oh come on, Roxas. What good is a guy who doesn't have a sense of humor?" Demyx asked.

" It's just that, he doesn't really like the water kinda, like a cat."

" Like a cat, huh? Rawr, I wonder how he is in bed" Demyx commented, causing Roxas' face to redden despite the cold water.

" Stop that." His brother said with a scowl. Demyx laughed and looked around for their eldest brother. Vexen was examining something in a patch of hibiscus. Marluxia was nowhere to be found. Then Vexen disappeared underwater. The blond surfaced, filling the air with angry curses which were soon followed by Marluxia's laughter. The laughter itself was silenced when the afore mentioned laugher's head was dunked under water. Demyx ignored the older men, who were acting very much like children, and turned back to Roxas.

" Shall we?" He asked. Roxas nodded. Demyx raised two fingers to his lips whistled. At once, Sora popped up from behind a nearby bush.

" You blew, your majesty?" Sora asked, hiding a snicker behind his hand.

" Yes," Demyx said taking on an air of princely authority. " Sora, those ruffians on the shore have disobeyed a direct order. As punishment, I want them thrown into the spring. But take care not to damage the book the shorter one is holding." Sora looked over at Zexion and Axel and nodded, smiling wickedly.

" Right away, your majesty." The brunette said throwing a quick salute before sneaking away into the forest.

This conversation had not gone unnoticed, however, Marluxia was the only one who had heard everything. The pink head decided being thrown in the spring was proper punishment for Zexion for kicking him several days ago. Marluxia didn't have anything against Axel but it was still fun to see Axel's expression when the pyromaniac met water or ice or any combination of the two. Marluxia had distracted Vexen by pointing out a rare species of butterfly. While normally the scientific prince would have ignored such an insignificant specimen, as he called it, he immediately took interest when told that this butterfly was used to pollinate an equally rare species of flower, that only grew in the Queen's garden. Zexion and Axel were caught completely unawares when Sora, and Riku surrounded them with perhaps five other guards. The two men did not seem frightened, and Marluxia hadn't expected them to be. Instead, Zexion calmly set the book down and stood up. It was then that Sora and Riku grabbed him and tossed him into the lake. Axel started laughing so much he didn't notice when the same thing was done to him. The red head squirted water at the slate haired man's face when Zexion laughed in return. Marluxia smirked and turned his attention back to Vexen who had caught the butterfly and was busy examining a pink petaled hibiscus.

" Marluxia, come over here." Vexen called. The pink head came over." Tell me, have you ever heard of a mutation in hibiscus that makes them pink?"

" No, I haven't actually." Marluxia confessed.

" Fascinating." Vexen murmured and reached out a hand to grasp one of the petals when Marluxia grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

" Don't touch that!" The pink head exclaimed.

" Why?"

" Look." Marluxia said pointing to where a small yellow spider sat in the middle of the flower.

" That spider could have bitten you." He explained.

" Wow, thank you." Vexen said in amazement, then reached forward to grab the flower again.

" Fine, get bitten, after I warned you." Vexen wasn't bitten, actually he gently picked up the small spider and allowed the arachnid to scurry across his hand before placing it on a nearby purple hibiscus. Then he plucked the pink hibiscus up by its roots and made his way back to his clothes to preserve the plant.

" I'm not stupid." Vexen said with a proud smirk after he had swum back to Marluxia. " I know how to handle animals." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

" Whatever," He muttered. " Let's go swimming.

* * *

The day passed fairly well for everyone. Even Zexion had to admit he was having a good time. Though, it had taken a lot of encouragement on Demyx' part to get the slate-haired man to actually play with the others. As the sun reached its zenith in the sky, Sephiroth called everyone out. When questioned as to why he made everyone get out when it would only get hotter, he informed them that they should eat now and rest while it was still cool.

" But won't it be hot if the sun is way up in the sky like that?" Roxas asked, joking, but only his brothers knew. Demyx snickered and ruffled his hair.

" No, Roxas, its hotter because the sun is all the way up there." The crown prince said pointing to the bright yellow orb in the sky.

" But why?" Roxas asked, adopting the voice of a three year old.

" Well, Roxas, its hotter later in the day because it takes a while for the sun to heat up the planet." Vexen answered.

" Why?" Roxas asked, blinking innocently.

" Because convection currents pass slower through solid objects then they do through the air."

" Why?"

"Because there's more matter in solid objects then gaseous ones."

" Why?"

"Because I said so." Demyx declared, standing up straight with his nose in the air.

" Oh." Roxas said simply and then the three brothers dissolved into a fit of giggles. Even, Vexen was bent over on the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed. Marluxia, Axel and Zexion watched the brotherly exchange and laughing fit with confusion.

" What's going on?" Marluxia mouthed to the other two. Axel mimed drinking and staggered while Zexion merely shrugged.

" Okay, is it just me or did I miss something?" Axel spoke up.

" You didn't miss anything. The princes just have 'moments' that only they understand." Sora explained using air quotes when he said he word 'moments'. Demyx smiled at the brunette.

" Indeed, now Sora, I trust our lunch is ready?" He asked. Sora bowed.

" Yes, my liege." Sora responded. " Right this way." He lead the group of six toward a small glade surrounded by tall trees, giving the perfect amount of shade yet also in easy walking distance from the spring. A large black and blue checkered tablecloth had been spread out and decorated with different plates and bowls of various foods. Marluxia and Zexion stared in amazement at the spread, but Axel, used to the food from having eaten with Roxas, merely took a seat beside the youngest blond and started filling his plate. Marluxia took Axel's example and sat down next to Vexen. The two immediately fell into a conversation about various fungi and whether any of the 'special' mushrooms had been eaten by the blonds. Zexion frowned, seeing the only place left was beside Demyx. He sighed and sat beside the crown prince, but remained silent, even ignoring him when Demyx offered him a basket of rolls. Demyx looked around at his companions. Axel was busy munching on a piece of watermelon, the pink juice dripping down his chin, while Roxas devowered his second hot dog. Marluxia had plucked a sprig of some plant up and was waving it in front of Vexen's face until the blond grabbed the herb and ate it, much to Marluxia's dismay.

" Vexen, don't go around eating plants like that." Marluxia said with a disapproving frown.

" Then stop waving mint leaves in my face." Vexen snapped and turned back to his hamburger. Demyx looked over at Zexion to see the man was finishing off his fourth pork rib.

" Woah, Zexy, you're really putting it away. Where does it all go?" Demyx exclaimed. Zexion blushed slightly and wiped barbecue sauce of his mouth with a napkin before answering him.

" In my stomach, Prince Demyx."

With that, he grabbed another rib and set about tearing the meat of it.

" do you usually eat this much?" Demyx asked causing Zexion to pause, reluctantly.

"No, I usually have to ration what I eat."

" What do you eat?"

" Food." Zexion responded cryptically.

" Oh." Demyx said, looking somewhat disappointed. Roxas scowled and stood up. Before anyone could stop him, the youngest prince had crossed over to stand in front of Zexion, with his arms folded. Zexion sighed and looked up at him.

" Yes, your highness?" He asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

" That's not how you talk to my brother." Roxas said sternly.

" Roxas, it's okay." Demyx whispered to him. Roxas shook his head.

" No, Demyx, it isn't okay." He turned back to Zexion. " When my brother asks you a question you answer politely." Zexion rolled his eyes.

" I did that."

" No, not politely."

" Who cares?"

" I do." Zexion raised an eyebrow at that remark.

" And I care why?"

" because you bastard, as a prince I can see to it your locked away for years."

" Oh, how scary." Zexion said feigning terror. " Look, kid, I don't care what you say. I talked politely to your brother so get out of my face." He hissed.

" No." Roxas said simply.

" What?"

" I said, 'no'. I won't move until you apologize." Demyx eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

" Roxas, that really isn't necessary." He muttered. Roxas ignored.

" Apologize for _what_?" Zexion asked, quickly losing the small amount of patience he had.

" For making my brother as emo as you." Roxas responded. Axel snorted with laughter and Zexion glared at him. The slate-haired man stood up and looked Roxas in the eyes. He was nearly a head taller then the prince but that didn't stop Roxas from glaring up at him.

" Look, kid, I didn't make your brother emo. And second of all, I'm not emo.

" So what's your excuse for not getting laid?" Roxas shot back. Zexion froze and gave the blond a frosty glare.

" What are you talking about?"

" You heard me. " Roxas said as he folded his arms.

" My sex life is none of anyone's business, especially a scrawny virgin." Zexion sneered.

" At least, I've still got my looks, old man." Zexion's left eye twitched and he glared at Axel. He knew there was no way the prince could have known he was older then Axel and Marluxia unless Axel told him.

" Roxas, enough is enough." Vexen spoke up.

" No, I won't stop until he apologizes."

" What do I need to apologize for?" Zexion snapped.

" because of you, my brother went all emo and started reading books by some guy named Edgar Allen Poe." Roxas snapped. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

" why?" He asked.

" because you rejected him." Zexion was glaring at Roxas, so he didn't see who had said it, he merely registered the words. Zexion turned to Demyx and their eyes meet. Zexion's hard gaze softened and he sighed.

" Demyx, I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with you, romantically." He said firmly. Demyx looked sad by this remark.

" I know, but can we still be friends?" He asked, hopefully.

" Yes, I don't see why not." Zexion said, nodding. Demyx beamed and pushed Roxas aside to hug the slate-haired man. Zexion gasped as his bare chest was pressed up against Demyx's. If he had no interest in Demyx, then why did Zexion's stomach flutter as Demyx hugged him?

* * *

After the rather strange lunch everyone returned to the water. By mid afternoon, however, no one was in the water, everyone had climbed out and was napping in the shade. Vexen slumped on the grass underneath an evergreen, using one arm as a pillow, and Marluxia leaned back against the great tree, his head nodding as he tried to stay awake but lost the battle and fell asleep. Roxas was curled up with Axel under an oak tree that rained down leafy fire around them. Demyx was slumped near Zexion, who had his book open on his lap, but both were already on their way to Dreamland. Sephiroth chuckled as he and Sora surveyed the sleeping men.

" Gather them up." The silver haired guard ordered to his men and women who hurried forward to pick up the sleepers. The older princes were easily placed in specially prepared carriages. This happened so much, Sephiroth had learned to always come prepared. The other four were trouble. As one of the royal guards laid a hand on Marluxia's shoulder, the pink-head's arm's flew out punching the man squarely in the jaw. The guard howled in pain and stepped away from the pink head. Another guard met the same fate when trying to remove Roxas from Axel's arms. The red head tightened his grip on the small blond and even growled when the guard tried tugging Roxas out of Axel's grip. Axel's foot kicked the man in his shin and he flew over and tumbled down into the spring, seeing as Roxas had decided to nap on a hill. A female guard who went to move Zexion, grabbed his ankles, only to find her self staring into, very awake and not at all pleased, granite gray eyes. Zexion snarled and tugged his ankles from her grasp and in one swift motion kicked her in the stomach. Now the guards, even royal guards hadn't expected that. They looked questioningly at Sephiroth, who shrugged.

"Well if we can't bring them along asleep, wake the other two up." He ordered. This time a couple, man and woman, cautiously approached Marluxia and tried waking him up. Marluxia scowled in his sleep and knocked both of them away from him. A woman tentatively walked up to Axel and nudged him with a stick. The red head's hand fell out and snatched the stick away, throwing it away in to the spring. Zexion sighed.

" Axel, Marluxia, wake up." He called. In a flash the two were up and on their feet, their eyes open wide as they watched the guards who surrounded them. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

" Get into the carriages, you three. We've already wasted enough time then we should on low-lifes like you." Sephiroth barked. Axel scowled and opened his mouth to argue but twin glares from Zexion and Marluxia silenced him. Instead, he climbed into a carriage with Roxas, the female guard having snatched him when Axel grabbed her stick. Marluxia and Zexion shared a carriage with Demyx and Vexen, the two princes sleeping like children, blissfully unaware that anything had happened. Marluxia slipped a small hibiscus behind Vexen's ear, ignoring as he did so, the glare from Zexion.

" Stop pouting. You had your chance and you blew it." Marluxia said smugly to the smaller man.

" Blew what? I don't like him." Zexion insisted.

" Sure," Marluxia said, although he sounded like he didn't believe him.

* * *

Sephiroth sat up front of the foremost carriage with Sora, musing over the day.

" I don't trust those three. They seem too experienced for servants. Roxas seems the closest to them. Make sure you keep an eye on him, Sora." He ordered. Sora nodded.

" Right, sir." Sephiroth glared at the brunette.

" I'm serious, Sora. I don't want to hear anymore reports of you skipping out of practice to.." He paused trying to find a good way of saying it.

" Go to second base with Riku?" Sora suggested. Sephiroth glared at him but nodded.

" Yes." He said firmly.

" Yes, sir!" Sora exclaimed as he threw a salute. " We already hit home base anyway." The brunette muttered with a chuckle. But luckily for him, Sephiroth didn't hear him.

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you liked it! Please review, I could really use the encouragement. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to anyone who has the patience to read this latest chapter

Thank you to anyone who has the patience to read this latest chapter

_**Acknowledgements**_

_**Mariko the Forgetful Idiot: **__Thank you!  
__**SapphireMateria: **__Thank you!  
__**VexenIV: **__Thank you!  
__**Demyx.Luvr.172: **__Thank you! Don't worry; they'll make some progress in the next chpter.  
__**Sora17**__'s sister__**:**__ That's the curse of being Zexion__**.**__ Thank you!  
__**xXxIRunWithScissorsxXx: **__I can only hope this one was also worth the wait. Thank you!  
__**Kasaru-chan: **__I can only hope you have as much patience with me now as you did before. Thank you!_

_**Favors**_

_xXxIRunWithScissorsxXx  
I'llEatYourPickle  
Kasaru-chan  
SapphireMateria  
Setsuna.XIII  
loverofAkuRoku_

The castle's kitchens were a buzz. The servants swarmed about like ants trying to create delectable dishes to overwhelm the palates of even the most foreign of guests. On one table rested an entire platter devoted to bread, on another, fruit tarts. Everyone's nerves seemed to be running high, as evidenced when Axel tried to steal a pastry for breakfast. The red head had never had to run so fast in all his life. The cooks acted liked they were guarding gold rather then food. The reason for all the preparation was that this was the final day of Demyx's birthday celebrations. As the crown prince had done little for his guests since his birthday, many wanted to see him one last time before departing to their respective realms.

Vexen awoke at dawn; the sunlight creeping over the horizon had not yet touched his room. The eldest blond stretched before climbing out of his king-sized bed. His bed was a mixture of different colors: vibrant reds, fiery oranges, brilliant yellows, soothing blues, rich greens and gorgeous purples. Despite his appearance, he loved colors more then his brothers did. Most would have thought Vexen's room to be rather dull or at least covered with various scientific equipment. However, all of Vexen's chemicals and research rested in his lab. He never brought any of it to his room.

As befitting a royal advisor, Vexen dressed smartly in a long-sleeved white shirt complimented with black pants. A closer inspection showed that tiny silk snowflakes had been sewn on to the fabric of the shirt. Once dressed, Vexen headed to Demyx's room to wake him.

He found his brother half on his bed and half off as he snored away, his head hanging off the edge. Vexen smiled affectionately at him, before dumping the contents of a nearby pitcher on to Demyx's head. While such behavior was unbecoming of a man Vexen's age, there was no one to reprimand him for his actions save Demyx, who fell to the floor after being rudely awakened by the water.

" Vexen, do you have to do that?" Demyx asked wiping his face off with a dry sleeve.

"I don't have to do it." Vexen said with a smirk. Demyx sighed as he sat up.

"Well then, what should I wear today, oh wonderful advisor?" He asked. Vexen walked into Demyx's closet and soon returned with a baby blue shirt and navy blue pants.

"How about this?" Vexen asked. Demyx made a face.

"Don't you think that's a little too much blue?"

"Well then, what do you suggest?"

"I like the shirt but how about black pants like what you have?" Demyx asked nodding at Vexen's pants.

"But we'll match."

"Vexen, we're brothers, whether you like it or not." Demyx said with a smile. Vexen nodded. "Besides, we won't have the same pants on. My pants will look better." Demyx declared and with that he jumped up and darted into the closet. He emerged sometime later, wearing the baby blue shirt along with tight black pants that hugged his legs. Vexen frowned.

"What's wrong? Don't I look sexy?" Demyx asked as he turned to examine himself in the mirror on his closet door.

"I don't think the crown prince should be going for 'sexy'."

"Well, I want to look sexy. So I will." Demyx said crossing his arms across his chest with a 'humph'. Vexen merely rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior.

"Come on, let's go wake Roxas up." Vexen said and they headed out the door.

Only, Roxas wasn't in his room. A quick inspection of his closet showed that his civilian clothes were gone as well as his riding boots.

" That's odd. Roxas doesn't have a lesson today." Vexen said. Demyx sat on the youngest blond's bed as he gazed around the room.

"Maybe something came up?" He suggested with a shrug.

That something had been Axel, who had woken Roxas up well before dawn. Granted, it had been hard to even get to Roxas' room and then from there out the castle but Axel had managed. Now the two of them were racing across a vast plain of emerald green grass. Roxas, seated on Pegasus, felt like he was flying. Axel raced beside him, riding a jet black horse with white stockings. He hadn't said where he gotten the horse from, only that his rider wouldn't need him for a while. Roxas had decided not to ruin his fun. He was enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face as he and Pegasus ran. Axel halted his horse at the top of a large hill. Roxas and Pegasus came to a halt beside him.

"Wow" Roxas breathed. He had never been this far away from the castle before and certainly not this early in the day. Now as the sun began its ascent into the sky, it washed light over everything, casting the castle in a yellowish-orange glow.

"Isn't it amazing?" Axel asked, beside him. Roxas could only nod his head. The sight was breathtaking. He was so engrossed in the sunrise that he failed to see Axel looking at him. While the sunrise had taken Roxas' breath away, the sight of Roxas, bathed in the sunlight had been breathtaking for Axel. He didn't even notice he had started staring until Roxas turned to look at him.

" Axel, is something wrong?" Roxas asked. He wasn't used to these looks Axel gave him. He had dated both girls and guys in the past but none had looked at him the way Axel was looking at him. Truth be told, he rather liked it. Axel snapped out of his trance and turned his jade gaze back toward the sun rise.

"We should return to the palace before your brothers start to worry, Roxas." Axel said. Roxas nodded. The sunlight was doing an excellent job of highlighting Axel's face, especially his hair and eyes. He was rather disappointed when Axel turned his horse around and headed down the hill. Roxas followed after him. Pegasus whinnied at him. He said, absentmindedly, patted Pegasus on his neck.

"I know Pegasus but we can't exactly kiss on horseback." Pegasus snorted in response and shook his head, causing Roxas to laugh.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a horse." Pegasus whinnied then sped up into a trot to keep up with Axel and his horse.

"What were you two doing back there?" Axel asked. Roxas blushed.

"Just you know, talking." Axel raised an eyebrow at this answer.

"You were just talking, to your horse?" He asked skeptically. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, haven't you ever talked to a horse? They're very smart."

"I doubt that." Axel said with a snort. His horse snorted and stopped abruptly. Axel looked down at him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, nudging the horse in his sides. The horse refused to move and shook its head stubbornly.

"I think you insulted him. Khan doesn't really like that." Roxas explained.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, Mulan rides him all the time. Besides, Xaldin would never let one of his mares out of the stables, not while they're in heat, anyway."

"What does being in heat have to do with anything?" Axel asked. Clearly he didn't understand the finer points of horse breeding. Roxas sighed. This was going to be like talking to Demyx or Vexen. They would only listen for a while before getting bored and then they would change the subject to something more interesting to them.

"When a mare's in heat, it means she's ready to breed." He paused. "You do know what breeding is right?" He asked, acting a little like Vexen. Axel nodded. "Well, when a mare's ready to breed, all the stallions go crazy competing with each other to be the one to breed with her. Kind of like a bunch of guys will start fighting when they see a hot girl."

"Or guy." Axel added. Khan seemed to have forgiven Axel for his previous statement, and started walking beside Pegasus, carefully not to crush their riders' legs. Roxas blushed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said and turned his head to avoid Axel's gaze. _And now he'll switch to something else he can talk about_. He thought sadly to himself.

"So tell me what else you know about horses." Axel requested. Roxas turned to face him with a look of surprise on his face. "What's wrong?" Axel asked, looking concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" Roxas just shook his head and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek, blushing bright red as he did so.

"No, nothings wrong." Roxas said happily. Axel's cheeks colored slightly as Roxas' kiss took him by surprise. "So what else do you want to know about horses?"

After they had returned from their ride, put the horses back in their stables, gave them water and a wash, they headed back toward the palace. Axel left Roxas as soon as they entered. The cooks had all gathered in the banquet hall where Demyx's guests were enjoying their breakfast. Roxas walked into the midst of rich silks, satins and velvets, ignoring the stares. He plopped down between Vexen and Demyx, who couldn't resist tugging at the coarse linen shirt Roxas wore, so much different from Vexen's silk and Demyx's cotton.

Roxas looked around at the guests. Most looked tired since they weren't used to being up so early. But Demyx had wanted his guests out of his palace as soon as possible. Of course he didn't actually tell them that. Roxas scowled as Demyx tugged on his shirt again.

"Will you stop that?" He demanded with a scowl.

"Why are you wearing that?" Demyx asked, ignoring his demand.

"Because I just came back from riding." Roxas answered.

"Where did you go? You don't have lessons today." Vexen pointed out.

"I went riding with Axel." Roxas said lowering his voice so only his brothers heard. Demyx smiled.

"Our little Roxy went on a date." He squealed. Roxas hushed him as he looked around nervously. Luckily, no one nearby heard them. Vexen smiled.

"So where did you go?" He asked.

"Just to that hill near the woods." Roxas said. Almost immediately, the smiles vanished off Vexen and Demyx's faces.

"The hill...near the woods?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, eying Demyx nervously.

"Those woods are the border of our kingdom." Vexen explained.

"I already know that." Roxas said turning to face him. "So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, your majesty, is that our enemies could kidnap you if you traveled too close to those woods." Sephiroth said coming up behind him. Roxas nearly jumped out of his chair and accidentally spilled his glass of milk. Vexen stood up abruptly to avoid getting milk on his clothes.

"Ah, Sephiroth, glad you came." Demyx said to the captain. "Do you know Roxas went to the hill by the woods?" Sephiroth shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, my prince, I can not say I did."

"Then you must also have not known that there was no one accompanying him."

"Hey, Axel was with me." Roxas exclaimed. Demyx nodded.

"That is true. Axel was with him. But one has to wonder why none of the guards knew nor if they did know, inform us of this." He said eying Sephiroth. The man seemed even more nervous then he was before. Roxas had never seen him like that before. Then again, he had never seen Demyx so protective of him.

"I understand, my liege, it will not happen again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will make sure of it." With that Sephiroth bowed and left. Demyx waited until he lost sight of the long haired man, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Vexen shook his head, although even he was smiling.

"That was mean, Demyx." He said. A servant came up behind him and cleaned up the spilled milk. His chair was pushed back toward him and he sat down only to stand back up with a squawk of surprise, when he realized he had sat on someone's hand. An apology died on his lips as he turned to the servant, only to realize it was Marluxia. The pink head smirked.

"You should be more careful when you sit down, my prince." He purred causing a shiver to run down Vexen's spine. Marluxia turned on his heel and left, laughing softly as Vexen's cheeks reddened. The eldest prince checked his seat for any more hands before sitting down again. Demyx was laughing twice as hard now.

"Remind me to thank Marluxia for that wonderful display." He said to Roxas, who chuckled at Vexen's misery. Vexen shot a frosty glare at his brothers, which unfortunately had little effect when coupled with his beet red face. Well actually it did have an effect, which was to make Demyx and Roxas laugh even harder, if that was even possible in Demyx's case.

"I don't have to stand for this." Vexen growled.

"You're not. You're sitting for this." Demyx told him. Vexen scowled and stood up.

"Oh, come on, Vex, where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"To my lab so I won't have to be bothered by you." Vexen said. Demyx snorted.

"That's what you think. As crown prince I'm allowed to go anywhere." He said proudly. Vexen smirked back at him.

"Yes, but as crown prince, you also have to see your **many** guests off, one.. at.. a.. time." He reminded Demyx. Demyx frowned at this, but brightened a moment later.

"Then I shall send dear Roxas in place to tease you when I can not."

"Isn't Axel waiting for you, Roxas?" Vexen asked, hopefully. Roxas shook his head with a smirk of his own.

"Nope. We spent the morning together. It wouldn't do to spend too much time together. Don't you think, Demyx?"

"Oh, I agree. Therefore, have fun you two." Demyx said, waving good bye. Vexen left the table in a huff, Roxas somehow managing to keep up even though he was still laughing.

Marluxia looked up from his book when he heard two sets of footsteps come down the stairs. He was surprised to see Roxas with Vexen but thought nothing of it.

"I've never seen you blush before." He said his eyes on Vexen. Vexen shot him a glare, even as his cheeks reddened again.

"You've also never touched my ass before." Vexen responded. Roxas looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Doesn't anyone say hi anymore?" He asked.

"I know Axel does, why don't you go see him?" Vexen suggested. Roxas shook his head.

"Nope, that's not going to work."

"Damn." Vexen muttered under his breath. Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why your brother is here?" He asked. Vexen shot Roxas a look begging him not to mention what had happened earlier that morning. Not quite understanding why, Roxas shrugged. Thinking quickly he said,

"I wanted to know what was...so bad about the woods."

"The woods?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, the woods. Demyx and Vexen got really upset when they heard I went near there with Axel and I want to know why." Roxas explained. Marluxia turned to Vexen and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, Vexen, tell him about the woods. I'm curious about it myself." He said. Vexen looked at Roxas and Marluxia before nodding. "Ok, I'll tell you...

"You incompetent oafs, they can't be dead! My parents were the healthiest people in the kingdom!" Thirteen year old Vexen yelled as hot tears jumped into his eyes. He pushed past the bumbling men as they cowered in the doorway of his room. He found his two brothers in their parents' room. Demyx was crying his eyes out while he tugged on his mother's hand, trying to wake her.

"Mommy, wake up." He said softly. "Vexen? Why won't Mommy wake up?" Roxas just stood by Demyx and stared at his parents. His seven year old mind seemed capable of understanding what ten year old Demyx could not. Vexen gazed sadly at his parents. Both of their parents had skin that was lightly tanned, from all of the time spent outside. Their mother had golden hair that fanned about her head like a halo. Their father had dirty blond hair which he kept short and encouraged his sons to do the same. Although their eyes were closed, Vexen knew his mother had eyes the light green color of peridots while his father's eyes matched the dark blue of the ocean. Vexen gently place a hand on each of Demyx and Roxas' shoulders. Roxas looked up at him, his aqua blue eyes still wet with tears.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why did they have to die?"

"I don't know." Vexen murmured.

Just then, a tall thin woman with olive green skin and heavy eye make-up burst into the room. She eyed the three children with disdain.

" That's enough grieving for you, brats!" She said. "Pack your bags. First thing tomorrow, you three will miles away from here and each other. I'm queen now!" she declared, happily. A short pink faced man stepped forward. Even the man's clothes were pink from the magenta suit he wore, the pink shoes on his feet and the floppy eared pink hat on his head.

" Ac-ac-ac-actually, Malefi-fi-fi-ficeient, it's t-t-t-t-time to r-r-r-r-r-r-r-read the w-w-will." The man stuttered. Maleficent frowned at him but nodded for him to go ahead. The man pulled out folded piece of paper tied with a green ribbon. Green happened to have been the queen's favorite color. Roxas, Demyx and Vexen gave the man their complete attention. All hoped there would be something in that letter that would prevent Maleficent from shipping them off somewhere. The man unfolded the paper and read aloud.

" Ya-da, ya-da." He read in a clear voice, because that's what the will actually said. " To our beloved sons, Vexen, Demyx and Roxas, we leave the entire kingdom. We appoint, as our heir, Demyx, to rule the kingdom." Demyx and Vexen's mouths dropped open in amazement.

"But that's impossible." Vexen yelled. "I'm the oldest; I should be the next in line. What else does it say, Piglet?" He demanded.

Piglet read the rest of the will, trembling as he did so.

"But as Demyx is too young to rule alone, Vexen will serve as his advisor. Our only request is that Demyx houses, feeds and treats his brothers like princes." Maleficent uttered a small cough. Piglet paused to look at her. "Yes, Madam?"

"Um, what about me?" She asked trying to sound sweet, which was impossible for her but you gotta give her points for trying.

"To Maleficent, we leave the Nix land which you are to occupy as soon as humanly possible." Piglet read. Despite the sad occasion, the brothers couldn't help grinning. Maleficent looked downright furious.

"But that's swampland." She screeched.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but that's what it says." Piglet told her.

"I can't believe this. 13 years I've served those ungrateful wretches and this is how they thank me! You haven't heard the last of me, brats." She yelled as she stormed out the room.

"Wow," was all Marluxia could say after Vexen had finished. "I never knew your parents had such a wonderful sense of humor." He said as a grin spread across his face. Roxas shot him a quizzical glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't ever heard a will read out but I'm pretty sure most people don't have to specify what they mean when they say take care of your siblings." He said. Vexen smiled.

"Well, Demyx wasn't always the angel he is now."

"He was an angel?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx used to play some pretty wild pranks on Roxas and me." Vexen laughed. "I remember one time he dyed Roxas' hair blue, not only that but he also dyed Roxas' horse blue as well." Marluxia laughed.

"That must have been hilarious."

"It was. Now what was that name Demyx and Sora called you after that?" Vexen asked Roxas, who started to blush.

"Roxasberry." He muttered.

" Roxasberry!" Vexen exclaimed as at the same time, Marluxia burst out laughing.

" Roxasberry isn't that funny of a name." Roxas grumbled.

"Yes...it...is." Marluxia gasped in between giggles. He was laughing so hard that he fell out the chair.

Vexen smiled, which then turned into a chuckle and finally a laugh. Roxas stared at his brother in awe.

"Vexen, you laughed." Roxas said. Vexen nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"You never laugh. Sure you chuckle, but you never laugh." Roxas grabbed one of Marluxia's hands, startling the pink head from his fit. "Thank you so much. You've done the impossible." He said as he vigorously shook Marluxia's hand. Vexen looked on in confusion. "Now you have completely eased your acceptance into our family."

" What?" Marluxia asked as Vexen's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, look at the time; I'd better go find Axel now. I think I've been away from him long enough." With that Roxas darted up the stairs before either of his elders could say a word. Roxas chanced a look back at his brother, to see Vexen's face was beet red from the tips of his ears to his neck. Now the eldest blond was trying to hide his face from Marluxia until the blush faded. Roxas left the laboratory wearing a mischievous smirk and feeling proud of himself. After all, Demyx had said for Roxas to tease Vexen in his absence.

Axel cursed under his breath. He and Zexion as well as the other servants had been called on to help load up the royal luggage of the various kings and queens. He was currently struggling with a particularly heavy trunk. It's owner stood by watching him carefully.

"Jeez, Lady, what have you got in here? Rocks?" Axel wheezed as he finally hoisted the trunk onto a cart Zexion had found.

"Precisely." The woman responded cheerfully.

"What the hell?" Axel exclaimed. "Who carries rocks around?"

"Well, I do." The woman answered, looking slightly perplexed from Axel's question. Zexion stepped between them.

"Come on Axel, we have to get this trunk into the carriage." He said nudging Axel away. At this, the women let out a twittering laugh.

"Oh, silly, I don't have a carriage. My ride is a boat." she said. Zexion stared at her as the meaning of her statement sunk in. The closest harbor was a good couple miles away.

"Tell me you have a ride to the harbor." Zexion murmured. The women shook her head.

"Nope." Zexion sighed and stepped away from the cart.

"Well then, have a nice trip. Come on, Axel." Zexion started to pull Axel away.

"Wait!" The women called looking distressed. "You're not going to help me?"

"Nope." Zexion called over his shoulder. Suddenly a cane came down across the smaller man's head, causing him to see stars He whirled around with an angry hiss. His eyes found the possessor of the hated cane, a rather plump lavender-skinned woman with white hair. She had shell earrings and wore a long black dress.

"What seems to be the problem here, my dear?" The new woman said. Just the way she spoke sent shivers down Zexion's spine. And not the pleasant kind, either. Axel was looking around to find some reason to not be there. As much as he loved watching Zexion go ballistic he knew it wouldn't be good to draw attention to them, especially not after yesterday. He spotted Demyx saying good bye at the front entrance. The red head slipped away and quickly made his way over to the crown prince.

Demyx had just shaken (what he could only guess to be) the 50th hand and he still had a lot more to go. Just then Axel appeared in front of him. The red head gave him a quick bow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, prince Demyx but you love is in trouble." He said, ignoring the couple he butted in front of.

Demyx's turquoise eyes filled with concern. "Zexion? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Yet. But I'm worried he may lose his temper if left alone for too long." Axel said, pointing to the man in question who was currently giving the two women in front of him the finger, much the skinnier women's dismay. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." He murmured and hurried over. When he got there he could hear the larger of the women complaining about the obedience of the servants. Zexion stood by, fuming. Not wanting another episode like the other day, he stepped in.

"Ladies," He said. The two women stopped talking and turned to look at him. The brunette gasped and curtsied. Demyx smiled at her. "I don't mean to interrupt but could you kindly excuse my servant?" He asked nodding to Zexion. Both of the women glared at Zexion.

"Well, he hasn't finished helping me with my trunk." The brunette exclaimed.

"Lady Jane, if you want to take your trunk to the harbor, you're going to have to do it yourself. My servants are only obligated to help you get your bags to the carriages. Now if you'd like a carriage I could have one of **other** my servants call one up for you." Lady Jane frowned, but her frown could stay when up against Demyx's brilliant smile.

"Very well, Prince Demyx. If you would please call a carriage I would be very grateful." She said with a flirtatious flutter of her eyelashes. Zexion narrowed his eyes at her but Demyx just kept smiling that amazing smile of his.

"Of course." He said then turned to the white-haired woman. "And Lady Ursula, I would appreciate if you didn't harm my servants. They are not like yours and don't appreciate being hit, especially with canes." He shot a glance at Zexion. The smaller man seemed to have a calmed down a little. Demyx turned back to Lady Ursula who was watching him with one eyebrow slightly raised. She shook her head.

"I shall not question your particular love interests, Prince Demyx. How else can you explain why he is allowed to disrespect guests as much as he has?" she said, holding up one hand with slightly long, bright red finger nails, as if she were saying an oath. "But I would recommend someone with better control of their temper." She turned and walked off, leaving Demyx blushing in her wake. Axel smirked as he sidled up beside the crown prince.

"It might be wise to follow her advice, Prince Demyx. Zexy, here doesn't look like he'll be much fun." Axel cast a glance at the man in question. "Why, just think how he'll be in bed!"

If Demyx had been blushing before, his face was bright red.

"I think you two can handle things on your own." He stammered and without waiting for a reply hurried off. Axel chuckled as he watched Demyx's hasty exit. That was until Zexion elbowed him in the ribs.

"Idiot." He muttered. Axel bent over clutching his stomach.

"Why the hell do you care?" He wheezed.

"Whether I care or not is none of your business. Your duty, like mine and Marluxia's is to research, not harass and in Roxas' case, flirt." Zexion remarked stiffly.

"Well, you sure calmed down fast." Axel stood up, still rubbing his stomach gingerly. "Wow, you have some bony elbows. You know, it would do you some good to eat more."

"And it would do you some good to shut the hell up." Zexion hissed in return. Axel merely rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to get into another argument.

Marluxia couldn't help raising an eyebrow at Roxas' closing remark. This was made all the more intriguing when Vexen blushed. He had never seen the blond blush before, at least not so easily.

"What was that about?" He asked. Vexen stiffened but didn't reply. Instead he busied himself with the various chemicals around him. He pulled down a bottle with oil in it and then extracted a small piece of metal with a pair of clamps. Setting the metal down on the surface of his lab table, he then proceeded to smash it with a hammer. Marluxia watched him as he did this, noticing how worn the hammer looked from frequent use.

"Aren't you going to dry that off?" He asked after noticing the hammer came away wet. Vexen shook his head but didn't answer. Marluxia frowned. He didn't appreciate being ignored. If he wanted to be ignored, he could hang out with Zexion. When he mentioned this to Vexen, the blond merely laughed.

"Good, he's probably helping Demyx with our guests. I'm sure they could use some help." Marluxia's sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he walked up behind him.

"You know if you keep smashing that, it's going to explode." He said indicting the moist powder in front of Vexen. The blond smiled.

"So you know what it is? Then tell me what is it?"

"Obviously it's an alkali earth metal." Vexen raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh and how did you know?"

"You kept it in that oil."

"I'll give you that. Actually its kerosene. Okay, now that you know what kind of element it is. What is it?" Marluxia frowned and brought a hand to his chin in deep thought.

"Well, where did you get it from?"

"Caustic Potash." Vexen answered.

"Then...it's Potassium!" Marluxia exclaimed. "But wait, that's dangerous. Having any alkali metal is dangerous. What if it touches the water in the air?" Vexen shrugged.

"Then it reacts. You should know that."

"No, what will you do when it reacts? Because it's only a matter of time until it does." Vexen nodded as he slipped on some heavy looking gloves. He also picked up a card and used the card to brush the smashed up potassium into a beaker. He set the beaker down away from him and then put goggles on.

"This" he said and poured the beaker of water into the beaker with the potassium. A bright orange flame burst out of the beaker. Vexen sat back looking somewhat pleased. He and Marluxia watched as all the potassium 'burned' away. When it was all gone, Vexen pulled out a glass container and poured the solution left into the container.

"I see so you must do this a lot."

"Do what?"

"React Potassium and water. If you didn't you wouldn't have that container prepared."

"It isn't always potassium. Once I used lithium and last time I used sodium." He explained. "And besides, the container isn't prepared."

"Then why do you have O-H, the symbol of hydroxide?"

"Just in case." Vexen muttered softly. Marluxia nodded, although he didn't believe him. Vexen grew tired off Marluxia's piercing gaze and turned to look at the pink head.

"That was a pretty good deduction. And here I was beginning to think you were ignorant."

Marluxia feigned surprise. "Really? And after all of our stimulating conversations?" He asked. Vexen smiled wryly.

"Yes, because there's nothing more stimulating than a conversation about whether mint tastes better fresh or dried." He said sarcastically. Marluxia smiled also.

"So? It did you some good. You shouldn't be cooped up in this stuffy basement you call a laboratory all day." He gazed around and couldn't help wrinkling his nose. "Surely you can perform experiments outside."

"On what? Genetics1?" Vexen asked. Marluxia rolled his eyes but stopped mid-roll as he got an idea.

"That it!" He exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"Plants!"

"Don't tell me you want to show me more of your unnatural roses."

"No, but I do want to see the Queen's garden." Vexen's eyes narrowed.

"And just how do you know about that?"

"Roxas took Axel there and he told me about it."

Vexen sighed.

"Fine. I'll take you there tomorrow, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You help Demyx out in the foyer." Vexen said, causing Marluxia to wrinkle his nose.

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying me." The pink head sighed and turned away from the blond.

"Fine, I'll go help your brother but in return, you must take me to see your mother's garden. Deal? You are after all a man of your word, so you will keep your promise, right? "

"Right." Vexen said with a nod of his head. Suddenly a paper was shoved into his face. "Marluxia, what the hell?" The blond yelled in surprise.

"If you really are as noble as you claim to be, then you won't mind signing this." Marluxia explained, causing Vexen to smirk.

"So then you don't trust the word of a prince?"

"A prince yes, but I know you're much too clever for me to simply take you at your word." Vexen picked up the pen that was held out to him and studied the hastily scrawled statement before signing his name on one of the two lines at the bottom. Marluxia pulled the paper and pen from his hand and also signed his name.

"Now, you have me in a legally-binding contract." Vexen remarked. "Clever, especially for a servant." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Marluxia merely smirked in reply.

"You're just mad that I made you promise to do something for me. It would do no good for you to get suspicious over nothing."

" True, there is nothing in my mother's garden that would be of use to you. Dangerous plants are kept hidden away, no matter how beautiful they tend to be."

"Ah, it seems beauty is deadly."

"You know about that more than I would." Marluxia snorted and gestured to the chemicals lining the wall of Vexen's laboratory.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who has cabinets full of poisons."

"Yes, but they aren't beautiful."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Vexen rolled his eyes at how corny that sounded.

"Then tell me, what do your eyes behold?" Vexen asked. Marluxia took another step toward him, trapping his emerald green eyes in his own sapphire blue gaze. They stared at each other for several minutes before Marluxia spoke.

"Beauty." He said then turned on his heel and walked away. Gracefully he climbed up the stairs and managed to make less noise then Roxas had only moments earlier. As he was opening the door to leave, he heard Vexen call out.

"Then you must be blind." He smirked, knowing Vexen couldn't see him.

"We shall see." He called. With that, he pocketed the contract and stepped out in to the sunlight. He made his way to the foyer, hearing, as he did, the sounds of the servants. The conversation that drifted out to him held none of the flowery speech of nobles, just the everyday chatter of average civilians. Briefly, he wondered where Demyx was. The crown prince usually liked being the center of attention.

"Marluxia!" The pink head's head shot up as he heard his name to see Zexion hurrying to him. When he saw the look of urgency in his eyes, he shortened the distance between them even more. Catching a flash of bright red out of the corner of his eye, he whistled softly. Axel looked over then slipped over to them. The three of them met at the same time.

"What is it, Zexion?" Marluxia asked. Zexion held up a folded piece of paper. What caught the other two's attention was the jet black seal.

"We've got mail." Zexion said.

And I'm ending it there! I know, I'm bad for leaving you with a cliffhanger after a hiatus of forever but I wanted to end it like that, so I shall.

Explanations: One of the reasons I took so long getting this out would be because I wanted to do better than Don't Be Racist in that I wanted less grammatical errors. For DBR I had a wonderful person beta for me. But I don't have one for this story, so if there's anyone who wouldn't mind beta-ing for me, please let me know.

As usual, please review!

1Vexen was referring to the father of genetic, Gregor Mendel who experimented with pea plants


End file.
